Lost Memories
by Moi-Master
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, high school jock, gets dared by Gray Fullbuster, to go to the library, and get the Golden Genius Goddess. Natsu wins, and gets to insult Gray for 1 month. But what will happen if Natsu got to know the Golden Goddess more, and falls in love with her? Rated T for cursing. {Original Title: The Golden Genius Goddess Lives In The Library} Slow NaLu
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo world! Hope you guys like this story, I was inspired by Gosick!But it would not be like the anime, I was just inspired! If you guys hadn't seen it, you should definitely go watch it! Also a Lucy's character traits might be like Kotomi, from Clannad! Also another great anime show to watch, just get ready for the feels, cuz' its gonna pile up, same goes to Gosick, except the drama comes out like almost close to the ending of the anime, but its still good! Hopefully you guys will like this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey have you heard the rumors?", "No, what were they?" , "People say thats there a golden haired girl, who's a total beauty, and ready books, and stays there like a doll. They said that her skin is like a porcelain doll, same goes to her eye!", "No way! Those are just rumors, they're probably just fakes!", "They said that she's a genius too! And you don't know that! They also said that she's from class 2-A, and they say that she doesn't go to class cuz' she's too smart, and only comes when theres a test or quizzes, or anything important!"<em>

Rumors run the school everyday, with the same exact topic, The Golden Genius Goddess Lives in the Library, school newspaper articles have topics mainly about the golden girl. Getting everyone's attention including: The Jock, The Populars (A/N: I put this in because some people who are popular, and are not jocks, they're just popular cuz' of they're beautiful!), and the Plastics.( A/N: I also put the Plastics, cause there snotty bitches who they're better than anyone else, and are total sluts! Sorry if I'm offending anyone, truly sorry, but thats how I think about them! My opinion so don't hate me!)

"Hey flame-head!" said an inked haired man, one of the popular people, and is a jock.

"What is it ice-prick?" asked the salmon haired man, glaring at the ink hair boy, also a jock and is popular, especially with the girls.

"You heard the rumors about the Golden Genius Goddess right?" The ink hair man asked.

"Yeah what about her, Gray?" the salmon haired man asked.

"Well Natsu, I dare you to go talk to her, and make her come out so we can see how she actually looks like." Gray said back.

"What is it to me?" Natsu asked looking at Gray.

" I'll let you insult me for a month, without insulting or fighting back." Gray replied back at the man. Natsu suddenly stood up in joy.

"Deal!" Natsu said quickly.

" Okay, now go to the library and bring her out, and if you don't, I'll tell Erza you were the one who ate the last piece of strawberry shortcake!" Graysaid to Natsu, who hurriedly went to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV:<strong>

I ran to the library, and opened the doors, no one was there, of course since no one ever reads a book anymore, and everybody uses their phones and computer. The library was three stories high, so its gonna be hard finding one person. I started walking up the stairs, and looking around, I zig zagged around the book shelves, this turned out being like a game now. Not a single girl, I went back down to the first floor, I looked again. No Golden Goddess. The last place was the third floor, I ran upstairs, and there I saw it.

She looked like porcelain doll, she had golden locks, her skin like a doll. She was surrounded by books, but she hold one book at her hand. I walked up closer to her, she didn't notice me so I just walked up to her, she still didn't notice me.

"Hi..." I said, she ignored me,I poked her. She finally looked up, she had chocolate brown eyes, they sparkled, they were beautiful. Her hair was silky just by looking at it, and she had golden locks. Just as the rumors described! "Hi." I said again.

"Who are you?" She said softly, and tilted her head.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, the person who is gonna get you out of this library, your knight and shining." I said then grinned.

"But I don't want to get out of here." She said again softly in a tone like a kid. I looked at the books she was reading, I picked one up, they were advance, with words I don't even know. Is she secretly a college professor or something?

"Whats your name?" I asked gazing at her beautiful eyes.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." She said.

"Look, I'm gonna go and take you out, so-" I was cut off by her.

"Are you sure the people won't bully me when I get out?" She asked adorably.

"I'm sure they won't." I reassured her with a grin, I never been this soft, but for some reason I can't seem to hurt her. Her facial expression always seems so innocent and non-emotionless. I took her hand and I dragged her out of the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Natsu was walking with Lucy behind his back, the students gave her stares eyes widened by beauty, people yelling "Holy shit its The Golden Genius Goddess Lives in the Library! And she's with Natsu-san!"

"Are they gonna bully me?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"No they're not, just stick close to me okay?" Natsu said back at her.

"Okay..." Lucy replied back. she looked uncomfortable getting eyes wide stares at her jaws dropped forming the letter 'o', Natsu made a turn the stopped, he made a smirk.

"Yo stripper look what I brought!" Natsu yelled at Gray who turned around to face Natsu. "Go and introduce yourself Lucy." Natsu said to Lucy and smiled his signature smile, that would make girl faint in seconds. Gray's jaw dropped when she saw Lucy. "A month of many insults Gray, a month!" Natsu snickered.

"I never thought she actually existed, the rumors were correct!" Gray said astonished. "Golden hair, like a doll, skin like a porcelain, same for her eyes, facial expression emotionless, silky golden locks, a goddess that fell from heaven. Are you sure you didn't get her from that website you told me were you can get hot babes in an instant?"

"Nope, this is the real deal!" Natsu said smirkingly.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." Lucy said then bowed.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Gray Fullbuster." Gray said taking out his hand for Lucy to shake. Lucy looked back at Natsu.

"Are you sure he won't bully me?" Lucy asked, Natsu nodded, Lucy turned back to Gray and shook his hand, then quickly pulled her hand away, and hid behind Natsu again.

"Luce, you're fine let me show you my other friend common on!" Natsu said to Lucy and smiled at her, she nodded, and off they go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay here's the first chapter hopefully you guys liked it! Can't wait to upload the next chapter!**_

_**Review if liked, and give me your ideas and opinions!-Pyon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo world! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my NaLu fan fiction **_**_The Golden _****_Genius Goddess Lives in the Library,_****_thank you, arigato! Also very sorry for having error mistakes on the first chapter, even though I've written a couple of fan fictions, I still get spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, and English is not my first language. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gray took Lucy to the football field, so that they can introduce Lucy to their friends. Natsu and Gray waved there hand catching their friends attentions, there friends stopped what they were doing, and dropped their equipment. The six ran toward Gray, Natsu, and Lucy.<p>

"Yo who's bunny girl over here?" said a man with long black hair with piercings.

"Yeah who is she?" said a blunette and a white haired girl together, they glanced at Lucy who was behind peered at Lucy for a few more moments and their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "The Golden Genius Goddess Lives in the Library!"

"Took you guys long enough to notice." Natsu grinned very smug with himself... "Common introduce yourself." Natsu said to Lucy, pulling her to the front.

Lucy turned around, to look at Natsu ," Are you sure that they won't bully me?" Lucy asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Natsu said then smiled.

"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." Lucy said softly, and then bowed. She was really formal.

"Hi my name is-" the blunnete was cut off by Lucy.

"I know all of you, Gajeel Redfox, Levy Mcgarden, Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, Lisanna Strauss, and Cana Alberona." Lucy said, staring at group who was shocked.

"So the rumors were right, _"She's smart," _But how did you know are name?" Erza asked.

" I was at the library, they had names of the student and their pictures, on the student attendance, I also looked at the yearbooks, Erza Scarlet, manager of the football team, Jellal Fernandes, football player, same goes for Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, cheerleader, Levy Mcgarden, student vice president, Lisanna Strauss, leader of the cheerleading club, Natsu Dragneel, captain of the football team, Gray Fullbuster, also a football player. Erza: class 2-B, Gajeel: class 2:E, same goes for Natsu, and Gray. Jellal: class 2:C, also goes for Cana, and Lisanna, and Levy Mcgarden: class 2:A." Lucy said. The group just stared in shocked. It was a little scary how much she knew.

"Well, um, Lucy can I call you Lu-chan?" Levy asked, Lucy nodded. "How come I never seen you in class?"

"I was in the library." Lucy said softly.

"How come you weren't in the entrance ceremony?" Levy asked again.

"I was in the Library." Lucy said again softly.

"Are you always in the library?" Levy asked.

.

.

.

"Yeah, but I'm surprise that a bookworm like you Levy never come to our school library." Lucy said, as the others started their own conversations.

"Well, I kinda found an app on my tablet were I can read free books..." Levy said ashamed pink appeared on her cheeks, "Also, the books are too heavy for me to carry, and I'm weak so yeah."

"Oh." Lucy said softly.

"How about you Lu-chan, tell me something about you?" Levy asked.

"I love books." Lucy said.

"I mean something about yourself?" Levy said.

"I love books." Lucy said the same thing again softly.

"Anything else besides books?" Levy asked.

"Sweets." Lucy said.

"Oh you like sweets." Levy said and took out a pack of pocky. "Do you want it?" Levy asked, Lucy nodded her head, and so Levy handed her the pack. Lucy then started munching on some food.

"Ummm... So Natsu, do you want to go out this Saturday?" Lisanna asked blushingly.

"Yeah sure." Natsu replied, pink was rising up on his cheeks. Gray, Cana, Erza, Jellal, and Levy overheard what they were saying. Lucy walked up to Natsu and Lisanna, the group slowly watched her, "What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I see, Natsu and Lisanna want to have sexual intentions." Lucy said making a fist, and lightly hit the palm of her hand, like she's placing down a cup of tea. A burst of laughter filled the air, except for Natsu and Lisanna who were blushing crazily.

"Lucy!" Whined Natsu. Lucy just stood there emotionless. Finally the burst of laughter stopped.

"Bunny girl is pretty funny, ad thats coming from me." Gajeel said grinning ear to ear. "I wonder what else you could do..."

"You don't have to hide it Natsu.."Jellal said to Natsu patting his pack. Natsu blushed at his comment.

"Yeah Natsu." Erza said nodding her head.

"You too Erza!" Natsu said. Suddenly Lucy pulled Natsu's shirt.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Can I go back to the library now?" Lucy asked like a kid.

"No, not yet." Natsu said to Lucy.

"So I'm gonna hang out with a bunch of jocks, cheerleaders, and a vice president for the rest of the day." Lucy stated. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yup!" Natsu said proudly.

"Seems a little strange," Lucy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked.

"A smart-***, hangs out with a bunch of dumb-a****, and adding another smart-*** in, seems like an odd group, now I'm interested on what type of other friends you have." Lucy said softly, she kept her poker face. She slowly walked away from the field, then turned around "are we going or what?"

The group stared in amazement on what she said, they never knew that she can cuss. They though that she was some kind of innocent angel, who is pure, and doesn't know any dirty stuff, but its the total opposite.

" Yeah, lets go!" Natsu yelled, running towards Lucy, and so the group followed.

* * *

><p>Natsu leaded the way, they walked through the hallways, and of coarse they would get stares, because they are the most popular students in the school. But they were mainly staring at Lucy, whispering about her, they gave her snacks and sweets, Lucy would look delighted, she looked like a kid from the candy store.<p>

"Lu-chan, have you ever thought of joining a club, or a sport, or music?" Levy asked, Lucy was munching on some sweets.

"No, the principle also asked me that question,but all I said was were I can be alone, and get to read books. So he said I could spend time in the library." Lucy replied softly, before started munching on some snacks again. The group finally came to a stop.

"We're here." Natsu said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: How was it? Tell me on the reviews! Hopefully you guys like this chapter took me some time to write it!**_

_**Credits For Editing: fairyglitter101, thanks a bunch, for adding extra details, since I'm really bad at putting extra stuff in! ^w^**_

_**Review if liked or put this on favorites or follow this story, and give me your ideas and opinions!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay I think I'm updating to fast, but I do have school tomorrow, so I need to update as much chapters as possible. I'm really sorry for all those error mistakes in the first and second chapter, even though I have story editor, its really hard for me to forget to add the things, so it won't sound weird. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>When the grouped walked into the cafeteria everyone stopped what they were doing to stare. The room was filled with all kinds of people. Of course Lucy knew all of them from the year book. But by in person she could tell what type of people they were. The geeks, the wannabe popular clinches, the couples, the gossipers, the real popular people, and more.<p>

"Lu-chan, just stay close to us, until we reach our table okay?" Levy said to Lucy comfortingly. Lucy nodded. They walked to a table filled with cheerleaders, jocks, and hot looking people.

"Yo Natsu!" said a blonde with a scar on his right eye. "Who's this?" He asked looking at Lucy who had a lollipop on her mouth.

Natsu nudge Lucy, telling her to go and introduce herself. Of course she turned around and asked Natsu if they would bully her, and Natsu would always reassure her that they won't.

"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." she said pulling out the lollipop to speak, then bowed.

"I've never seen her here before, is she new?" the blonde man asked Natsu again.

"No, she's not knew, she's the-" Natsu was cut off, by a man with ginger coloured hair.

"The Golden Genius Goddess Lives in the Library!" yeled the ginger-head ," my apologies, let me introduce myself I am-" he was cut off by Lucy.

"Loke Celeste, plays with womans heart with his good looks, and Laxus Dreyar, football player, also grandson of the head principal." Lucy said. "Loke class: 2-F, and Laxus class: 2:C."

"I never thought that I was that popular!" Loke said, as she hold Lucy's hand, thinking that she said was a compliment.

"Please don't touch me." Lucy said softly, pulling her hand away.

"Lucy, let us go far away and have a happy family together! And make beautiful children!" Loke exaggerated. Lucy jumped and flipped over Loke of what could only be years of gymnastics training, and kicked him in the back while doing so. This left Loke sprawled on the ground a good few feet from where he was previously standing.

"I told you to not touch me." Lucy said, with a poker face.

"Uh, scary..." Laxus commented while cringing away. So did the rest of the people in the cafeteria. Except for Loke's girlfriend who was p*****.

"You b****, why would you do that to my boyfriend." the pink haired female yelled.

"He already had a girlfriend yet he hit on me. So its basically your fault for not keeping you boyfriend under control." Lucy said, maintaining her emotionless face. The pink-head stared in shock, and disbelief on what the blonde had said to her, then she suddenly charged at Lucy trying to slap her, emotionless face, but ducked and side stepped and the kick she missed, then Lucy stuck out her feet and twirled made the girl fall.

"Lucy!" Levy yelled at the blonde, who stood up.

"She charged at me first." Lucy said, and bit her lollipop that was still in her mouth.

"You b****!" The pink-head yelled, and pulled Lucy's feet, trying to make her fall, but Lucy did a cart wheel. "Ugh! Come back here you f****** b****!"

"Aries top!" Erza said trying to pull her away from Lucy, with the help of Lisanna.

"I swear I'll f****** pummel that b****!" Aries yelled.

"Oh so she's a plastic, interesting. Natsu your friends really are interesting." Lucy said to Natsu, still keeping her unemotional face. "Aries Hitsuji, translate her last name, and its sheep."

"Are you making fun of my name?" Aries asked, shooting a glare at Lucy.

"No just stating a fact about your name," Lucy said.

"Just because your a genius, doesn't mean that you're something that we should bow down too." Aries said to Lucy.

"Wow big words for a person who's in class 2-F." Lucy said, then Aries suddenly bolted from Erza and Lisanna's hands, took her hand out ready to slap Lucy in the face, when suddenly a Loke grabbed Aries hand.

"Let me go! I need to teach this b**** a lesson about making fun of me and hurting you!" Aries said to Loke.

"Violence will solve nothing, I'm sorry for hitting on her will you forgive her and me?" Loke said soothingly.

"Of course I'll forgive you and Lucy!" Aries said, her mood changing quickly. Everyone started to have their own conversations, Lucy noticed that they weren't paying attention much on her anymore so she disappeared somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Lucy was at the rooftop, sitting on the floor, feeling the breeze hit her face. She took a deep breath, feeling the peace and quite she always get in the library. She opened her mouth and started to sing.<p>

so, everything that makes me whole  
>I offer it all to you.<br>I'm yours…

_Hey, this is the first time_  
><em>that I have smiled this much.<em>  
><em>I'm sure that I<em>  
><em>took all the wrong paths<em>  
><em>just for this day…<em>  
><em>always walked all alone…<em>

_Far, far, far as the eye can see._  
><em>I'll hold hands with you forever,<em>  
><em>we should be able to go anywhere we want.<em>  
><em>You told me I won't be alone anymore<em>  
><em>and smiled once again.<em>

_We now have something precious we must protect._  
><em>But there will be a time when we won't be able to do anything,<em>  
><em>we'll lose all possibilities and the darkness will take you away.<em>  
><em>When despair tries to swallow you up,<em>  
><em>I will become the light that shines upon you.<em>  
><em>I won't even let the lord of this world take you away.<em>

_so, everything that makes me whole_  
><em>I offer it all to you.<em>  
><em>I'm yours…<em>

_Hey, there is so much_  
><em>happiness in this world isn't there?<em>  
><em>One day us too…<em>

_One day someone will call you a liar,_  
><em>if they try to hurt you with those heartless words,<em>  
><em>if the world won't even believe in you,<em>  
><em>if they try to put on a crown of thorns,<em>  
><em>I'll be your one and only ally…<em>  
><em>I know that loneliness and pain…<em>

_so, everything that makes me whole_  
><em>I offer it all to you.<em>  
><em>I'm yours…<em>

_If one day you come to understand all of me,_  
><em>I will surely be at that place.<em>  
><em>So even if there isn't a piece of hope there,<em>  
><em>if I become someone that must not exist,<em>  
><em>I know, more than anyone,<em>  
><em>that you will never forget about me.<em>

_So, for you, I take my everything_  
><em>and offer it all…<em>

Lucy took a deep breath, she heard some clap behind her, she turned around and saw Natsu.

"Natsu..." Lucy said softly, not embarrassed that he heard her sing.

"Is this the second place you always go to?" Natsu asked walking up to her.

"Yeah." Lucy said, then smiled when the breeze hit her face.

"You should smile like that, it makes you more beautiful." Natsu said to Lucy as he sat down next to her.

"You think so?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said then gave his signature smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: How was it?! Tell me on the reviews! So the song is from Guilty Crown, and I though it will be perfect to put it in the chapter. And the song title is 'My Dearest'! Watch the anime show if you have time, and also listen to song if you would like!**_

_**Story Edits: fairyglitter101, thanks again for adding extra details in the story! And check her out guys and read the story lucy and cana's adventure! Its a pretty good story!**_

_**Review if liked or add it in your favorites or follow this story, and always give me your ideas and opinion, cause if its a really good idea I might put it in the story, of course with giving you guys some credit, and giving me opinions help me find away to make the story even better, with the help of you guys, and my story editor! -Pyon**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay,since I had school I couldn't really update new chapters but here it it! Thanks for the reviews, and I really do appreciate it if you guys point out stuff, cause then I will get to change it. And just another reminder English is not my first language, and I have only been writing fan fics for about 4 months, and so yah. Hopefully you guys like this chapter, I will not have my editor edit it for me, this time I just want to do it myself.**_

* * *

><p>"You sing good too you know," Natsu said also feeling the breeze hit his face, then smiled.<p>

"I do?" Lucy asked Natsu,gazing at him, and tilted her a little, she looked so cute.

"Yeah, have you ever thought of joining any martial arts?" Natsu asked, and closed his eyes, feeling the wind pick up, he took a big breath.

"No, why do ask?" Lucy ask, and also felt the wind pick, and smiled.

"Because when you were having that fight with Aries, you did those flips, and sh*t." Natsu said, feeling like he's a total weakling since Lucy could do all those great skills out of no where.

"Oh those... self defending, I use to be very weak, I would cry over things, people call me Daddy's little girl, when I'm not even that spoiled. They just don't understand me, and so I locked my self up, reading only books, so that I can getaway from the real world, reality, its an unfair world with cruel people who misjudge people by their looks or how they act like." Lucy said, looking down at the floor, so that Natsu wouldn't see her face. "...And yet I'm talking to you,thank you Natsu." Lucy lifted her head, and smiled at Natsu, she was holding back her tears.

"Lucy, if you have to cry go ahead and cry, I won't make fun of you, just take all the hatred that you have been suffering away, and scream it off." Natsu said to Lucy, patting her head.

"Its okay Natsu." Lucy said, and kept her usual emotionless face.

"We better get to class." Natsu said getting up, he hold his hand out for Lucy to reach. Lucy just nodded, and took his free hand, and he pulled her back up. "Come on, lets get going Luce."

"You said it again." Lucy said,

"Said what again?" Natsu asked.

"The nickname you gave me." Lucy said.

"Oh you mean Luce? I thought it would be a good pet name." Natsu said, as they walked down the stairs.

"So I'm a pet now, first I was considered a goddess, then a genius, and then Luce." Lucy said.

"But I'm the only one who can call you Luce." Natsu said giving off his signature grin. Lucy just kept her poker face.

"Wow flirty much?" Lucy said, and smirked, for the first time.

"No, and plus I'm taken, Lisanna is with me, and I'm happy with that." Natsu replied. They walked down the halls until there was a left and right turn.

"I'll be going now!" Natsu said, as he turned right to his classes.

"Turning right, means turning in the right direction, turning left only causes you to go back to were you are, and it haunts you till something changes." Lucy mumbled, as she turned left, then turned right, and opened the doors of the library.

* * *

><p><em>Until something changes, you stay were you are. Unless you change it yourself, or a person changes it. Do it now, or else its just gonna disappear somewhere else. You'll regret it, and it stains you for life, it changes the way you live, by giving you only regretting options, instead of wise ones. It pierces through your heart, and you can't help but cry. It stresses and put you into pure pressure until you just break down, just like a bubble bursting. Insensitivity only causes weakness, until you find yourself to be confidence and strong enough to stand up by yourself. Life is unfair with cruel people, only the rich gets to have the things they want, the poor works hard, while the rich does nothing, unless than keeping papers. When someone lends a hand take it, it might be the only thing that can save you from this world, have fun when you still can,because in the future it can change quickly, and you'll have regret, choose wise choices now, or you'll get regretting choices in the future...<em>

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up breathing heavily, she was sleeping in the library, up until now, she was shaking , eyes wide, and for some reason tears were running down her cheeks, she wiped them off, and stood up. She picked up the books she was reading, and placed them back on the shelves. She looked at the clock which was placed on the wall, five more minutes till the bell rings, and school is over, she walked out of the library, and walked the empty hallways, her shoes making soft sounds.<p>

Natsu tapping his pencil on his book, saw a blonde hair, walking out of school, out on the window. "Lucy.." Natsu whispered to himself. She saw her walking up to a black, cadillac car, men in black, opening doors for hair, and then the car left. "Where is she going?" Natsu asked himself. Then the bell rang.

"Okay class, you have a test tomorrow study well, have a good day." said a blue haired cat, munching on fish.

Natsu got his stuff and packed his books up, and walked out of class, she saw Lisanna already outside waiting for him, he smiled.

"Hey Lisanna, wanna walk home together?" Natsu asked his cheeks a little pink.

"Yeah," Lisanna replied, smiling brightly ", where's Lucy?"

"She went home." Natsu replied.

"How dis you know? Did she tell you?" Lisanna asked, as they walk out of school.

"No, I just saw her when I was staring out on the window, she left early, probably because she didn't want any one to see her, but she went inside a black cadillac." Natsu replied.

"Oh, well ask her if she wants to hang out again tomorrow, kay'?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said, his head up in the skies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay how was it? I tried to write it own my on so I hope its good! Oh that one paragraph was a bit cheesy huh, but its true, I learned that myself the hard way, and it was hard to not be accepted. Its puts you in stress, it can make you do many things, like suicidal things, and causes you to not go to school. I had tough time, but all of you guys who are getting bullied, try to stand up to yourself, and if you see someone getting bullied, try to help them, or go tell the teacher, security guards, principal, and even lunch ladies.**_

_**Review if liked, and add in favorites if you liked it, or follow this story. You guys can always give me your ideas and opinions. - =3= Pyon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, hope you will like this chapter! UGH! I have finals next weeks, then winter break suckers! :P I really appreciate the reviews you guys, since I have some family problems right now the reviews really help out. Even when I'm writing new chapters to my stories, it gives me this happiness inside, I have gone through a lot of stuff, and it just really breaks me down, but because of you guys, it made me feel more useful, sounds a bit cheesy but its true, heres chapter 5!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

"Ugh! Why do schools have to start early!" whined Natsu, seven-thirty am.

"Quit whining flame head!" Gray said, slapping the back of Natsu's head.

"What did you say ice prick?" Natsu retorted back.

"Nothing." Gray replied back. ",Where's Lucy?"

"I don't know, she left pretty early yesterday though, she's probably back in the library, lets go get her." Natsu said back,Gray nodded in agreement. They went inside the school, and noticed that there wasn't that many students inside.

"Are we early this time?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah I think so." Gray answered. They took a couple of turns, and stopped in front of the library.

"You hear that?" Natsu asked, hearing a sound of a piano.

"Yeah, lets go check it out." Gray said opening the doors of the library, the sound of the piano grew louder.

_Ballade Op. 23 in G minor, Frederic Chopin_

They saw Lucy playing the grand piano, in the middle of the library, she looked as if she's in her own world, her fingers moving efficiently. Her eyes close, her fingers getting faster, but kept the pace and the right tune, then slowed down, the song was very slow yet very elegant, like she was playing for people to dance. She finished the song, and sighed.

"She's a prodigy." Gray added, his mouth forming the letter 'o'.

"Yeah, she's definitely a prodigy." Natsu said also his mouth forming a letter 'o'. Lucy turned her head around, and stood up.

"Oh its jock number one and jock number two." Lucy said lightly.

"Good morning to you to." Natsu said waving.

"Oh, sorry for my manners, good morning jock number one and number two." Lucy said making a courtesy.

"Why are you here early?" Gray asked nonchalant.

"Oh, I usually come here around 7:15, my father say its best, but I don't really have anything to do so I thought I could of played piano, Frederic Chopin, a very well known composer and piano player during 1830 to 1849 in Paris. Born in March 1, 1810, in Zelazowa Wola, Masovia region, Duchy of Warsaw, Poland, this is one of his piece Ballade Op.23 in G minor, its a short piece, but I think it should be longer though." Lucy said smiling, Gray blushed at the sudden expression the young female made, she only usually had a blank expression, or emotionless.

"Oi, you took my advice! Good job, Luce!" Natsu said showering her with other flattering words,it wasn't really a huge accomplishment, more like a step further to socialize with other people.

"Thank you, I practice hard last night, I only smile when the right mood starts, but now I can smile naturally." Lucy said with a cute face, which can make any young men nosebleed, with that said Gray started dripping blood.

"What happened to you droopy eyes?" Natsu said mockingly.

"Shut up squinty, who wouldn't after seeing that face!?'' Gray said back, holding the bridge of his nose ", I need to go to the nurse's office, you guys should show people what Lucy could do, see ya!" Gray left leaving a loud slam on the door

"Finally strippers gone! Come on Lucy, hear what he said, lets show the entire school what you can do!" Natsu said building up his self esteem.

"Its not really a huge accomplishment but I guess its okay." Lucy replied back, walking outside of the library with Natsu.

"Okay Luce, go introduce yourself to that person!" Natsu said pointing at a girl with hot pink hair in a ponytail, and kitty ears.

"Is she gonna bully me?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"No, I think.." Natsu said mumbling the last to parts. Lucy walked up to the girl.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." Lucy said then bowed, she lifted herself up again only to see a girl with a bitchy face expression, Natsu watched the two closely.

_"Dammit I should've never pointed out her, sh*t why f*cking Sherry, you dumb sh*t Natsu!" _Natsu said in his mind, regretting on what he did.

"Oh, well if it isn't blondie, sure you got a figure, but seriously no guy would go out with you, like look at your face your ugly as chimpanzee!" snickered Sherry,with a smirk, as three girls walk towards her back, also with a smirk.

_"Oh sh*t here comes Lucy with the comebacks, bad choice! Bad choice!" _Natsu thought, slapping his head.

''Well at least I'm not some rachit who puts pounds of makeup in her just to cover up her really b*tchy a** face." Lucy shot back, this time her face became stern.

"What did you say you slut, just so you know you're the one that needs makeup you b*tch!" Sherry retorted in embarrassment.

"I thought you were the slut, I mean like you are the plastic, you probably sleep with a guy every night, I should take back on what I said about its nice to meet you, and you probably had plastic surgery to fix your face up, and a nose job, and might I say, are your boobs silicon, cause they might be." Lucy replied back with a smug on her face.

"Oh you little rat, take back on what you said!" Sherry yelled a little too loud for people to hear, and come up to see.

"I didn't say anything wrong, it was just a comeback, I guess plastics are pretty bad with it, do you need a lesson?" Lucy asked mockingly, but kept her emotionless face.

"Oh you're gonna get it, watch out you little puss because I will get even!" Sherry yelled again.

"Just so you know I don't play even, see ya hoe!" Lucy said walking away. Sherry stomped her feet like a spoiled brat.

"Ugh! You will not get your way blondie!" Sherry yelled to Lucy, Lucy stopped walking and turned around.

"Too bad I do get my way, oh and by the Sherry Blendy, class: 2-F, b*tch plastic popular, with a brain size of a raisin, I look forward on seeing you again!" Lucy said walked back to Natsu.

"Lucy I'm so sorry for telling you to introduce yourself to Sherry, I thought she was getting nicer, but she's still a b*tch!" Natsu apologized.

'' Its okay, didn't I tell you I'm interested, and I get my ways.." Lucy said lightly with a grin.

"Okay don't regret anything okay, its not gonna be my problem, but I'll help you I guess." Natsu replied.

''Okay, I want to see Lisanna." Lucy ordered.

''Your wish is my command princess." Natsu said, then sighed, Lucy stiffened ", what's wrong?"

"Don't ever call me 'princess'." Lucy said with a serious tone ",now lets go." Natsu a little startled on what the blonde had said, but proceeded, and directed her to Lisanna.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, I feel like the story is being sad or like calm, and another one is like people are cussing and its like Lucy has sides of herself. One chapter its like she's all kinda distant and depressed, and one chapter she's very bold you know what its gonna all end up to a drama, and hopefully it will turn out okay, just wait sooner or later! Oh and I'm like a fan of Frederic Chopin, I like a couple of pianist too, and I just wanted to put it in cause I wanted too. And yes, Lucy is a prodigy, and if you hate her character, well too bad, its gonna change anyway, I think so yah!<em>**

**_Review or add to Favs if likes, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your opinions! If its a really good idea, I'll add it in the story so please give me a review with a bunch of ideas!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay here is the next chapter, I needed to update ASAP, cause I have school soon! Love you all so much, and thanks for the reviews,and one of the reviews they said that Lucy's character is just like Victorique, from Gosick, and I just noticed that, but I'm still gonna make her act shy. so yah teehee! Hopefully you guys will like this chapter! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

"Lisanna!" Lucy yelled, running to Lisanna like a little girl, and crying like one.

"Lucy-san!" Lisanna also yelled hugging the blonde ", What's wrong my little angel?" Lisanna said calmly as she caressed her blond locks.

"Papa is being a big meanie!" Lucy said sniffling, pointing at Natsu.

"Natsu what did you do to my little angel?!" Lisanna said in an angry tone.

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He's lying Mama! He introduce me to some b*tches, and they were making fun of me, and he didn't help me!" Lucy whined.

"Natsu! Explain!" Lisanna said to the salmon head.

"Gray is in this too!" Natsu said, pointing at Gray who has tissues on his nose.

"I'm not in this.'' Gray replied.

"Fine! Gray said we should show people that Lucy could smile, and it was cute, so I chose Sherry, I thought she got nicer, but it turned out that she's still a total b*tch, there I said!" Natsu explained.

"Its okay now my little angel.." Lisanna said cooing the blonde.

"What is this mother and daughter love?!" Gray and Gajeel mumbled to themselves.

"Mama I want Papa to say I'm sorry!" Lucy commanded cutely.

"Natsu apologise to our little girl right now!" Lisanna ordered Natsu.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm sorry my Luce, Papa will protect you for now own okay so don't you worry, me and Mama will always be here!" Natsu said lightly, patting Lucy's head.

"Papa!" Lucy said, jumping on Natsu, while holding Lisanna's hand still, they had a group hug.

"Its okay my princess!" Natsu said, regretting on what he said. Lucy flopped on the floor.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Lisanna asked worried.

"Didn't I told you not to call me that?" Lucy said sounding scary, her aura changing from to bright, to dark and demons coming out. Lisanna and everyone else backed out, except for Natsu who stood still, pale white. Lucy sighed, and the dark aura disappeared.

"I'll let it go this time, but don't ever call me that again." Lucy said standing up.

"Whew, I'm sorry Luce I didn't mean it." Natsu apologised.

"Luce?" Everyone said in unison, except for Lucy and Natsu.

"Oh that's the pet name I gave her, isn't it cool!" Natsu said.

"Bunny girl is much better!" Gajeel stated.

"No! Lu-chan is!" Levy said.

"No! My Angel is!" Lisanna said.

"No! Luce is!" Natsu said, as the four started arguing about what Lucy's nickname should be.

"So Lucy, since you already know a lot about us, can you tell us something about you?" Erza asked, making the four stop, and listen.

"I don't really want to talk about it, but I'll tell you one thing, my mom died when she was going to a business trip..I was only seven that time..." Lucy replied, her back against the wall.

"I'm sorry I should've of never asked you that question, my regards."Erza apologied.

"But for some reason you guys make me feel like I can tell you anything..." Lucy said smiling.

"That's right Luce! You can tell us anything!" Natsu added.

''But if I did, you guys will leave me,just like everyone did..." Lucy said, her bangs covering her eyes.

"No we promise we won't!" They said in unison.

"Maybe in the right time, and the right moment of conflicts..." Lucy replied, walking away.

"Where you going?" they asked in unison again.

"Class, what did you think, theres two minutes left." Lucy replied.

"What?! It is?!" They all said again together, except for Erza who was nodding her head.

"Yay, Lu-chan is going to class!" Levy squealed.

"Yeah, since today we have a test." Lucy said.

"What, there was?!" Natsu,Gray, and Gajeel said in turmoil.

"Yup!" Levy and Lisanna replied.

"Wait how come you know we have a test today?" Levy asked.

"Principal Makarov calls my Dad, and mt Dad tells me." Lucy replied, her voice sound emotionless as ever.

"Oh, okay!" Levy said, smiling bright ", Lets go Lu-chan! I don't want to be late for class!"

* * *

><p>The class stared in amazement when they saw Lucy in class.<p>

"Lu-chan you should introduce yourself!" Levy suggested.

"Are they gonna bully me?" Lucy said sheepishly.

"No, they won't I promise." Levy reassured.

"I never introduce myself but I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said softly, but kept her emotionless face.

"You can sit over there Miss Heartfilia." the teacher said, pointing at a desk next to the window. Lucy nodded, and walked to her desk, as she past by the students, they all stared at her.

"Okay we will do are test today, I hoped all of you studied, I wish all good luck." the teacher said, passing out the 3 paged packet.

_**5 minutes** **later...**_

Lucy raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Heartfilia, do you have a question?" the teacher asked.

"No, I'm done with my test." Lucy replied, everyone stared in shock.

''I-impossible, let me see the paper!" the teacher said snatching the paper, and placed it on his desk, and graded the paper. "Miss Heartfilia you past with flying colors, you may leave if you want."

"Thank you sensei, I will leave." Lucy said, walking out to the door and left.

* * *

><p>Kurete yuku orenji ni sora wa moeru kara<br>setsuna sa ga watashi no mune ni hirogatta  
>natsu ga owaru dou ka onegai<br>dakishimete netsu ga agaru gurai ni

mabushiku warau taiyou sore ga anata nan desu  
>yuuyake nijin deru sakamichi ni<br>yurari yurayura to yureru kagerou  
>anata dake ga utsuru<br>kirari kirari natsu moyou 'suki yo'

natsu ga kuru tabi  
>sotto hito ni ienai himitsu fueru<p>

mou kodomo no mama ja irare nai you na  
>yume yori mo atsui kono omoi<p>

hi ni yaketa suhada ni fureta toki  
>kanashiku nai noni tada namida kobore<br>ochi sou ni naru no ga fushigi

kore ga ai nara hoka ni nani mo iranai no  
>anata igai hoshiku nante nai<p>

kotoshi saita himawari sore ga watashi nan desu  
>tasogare no natsu sora kaze ga fuku<p>

yurari yurayura to awai kagerou  
>anata dake wo miage<br>kirari kirari koi moyou 'suki yo'

natsu no owari wa itsumo  
>nanika nakushita kimochi ni naru<p>

sukoshi zutsu nagaku naru kage ga fuan de  
>doushite mo anata ni aitai<p>

hanarete ite mo ne heiki nante  
>sonna koto omoe nai watashi wo<br>anata yasashiku shikatte kudasai

soshite watashi wa motto motto suki ni naru  
>anata dake wo suki ni natte shimau<p>

mabushiku warau taiyou sore ga anata nan desu  
>yuuyake nijin deru sakamichi ni<br>yurari yurayura to yureru kagerou  
>anata dake ga utsuru<br>kirari kirari natsu moyou 'suki yo'

Lucy sang, she was in the school garden, playing with the flowers. Natsu heard this _", Its Lucy's voice, why she outside? Did she already finished her test?" _Natsu thought, he looked outside, and saw the blonde singing the same song again and again. _"She's singing the same song again, how come its not annoying yet calming?" _The students here the song, surprised, who would sing at this time when they were taking test, but it made them calm, and they slowly stopped frustrating. Suddenly the singing stopped, Natsu looked outside and Lucy wasn't there anymore.

Lucy sang the same song again in the hallways, every class would hear her. Wondering who it was who was singing that song, Lucy took some turns and went up to the rooftop, singing once again, she let all out.

_"Mother hopefully you can hear this song up there, I love you..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay how was it!? I thought it would be cool if I added that song! Its called Taiyou to Himawari, ny Flower, a Japanese girl band, and if you already know them, then give yourself a pat on the back! And happy Birthday to me! Yes Dec.14, its mah b-day, and I'm not gonna do anything today, either than read, and do choirs.. I never really liked my birthdays anyway._**

**_Here's the link of the song!: **_ watch?v=JTgzyFXmI3w _**_**

**_If liked, give me a review or add in favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your opinions and ideas- =3= Pyon!_**


	7. Recollect The Memories

_**Hey guys! Hopefully you will like this chapter! I will probably post a new chapter every week, one or two! I love you all! And have fun reading this chapter! I reassure you guys that I will not make Lisanna a bitch cause I hate making her act like one too! And it will eventually be a NaLu, don't worry!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

The soft breeze touched Lucy's skin, she shivered a little. She took a deep breath and inhaled the good air, the peace and quietness. She stood up, and left the rooftop, she walked the hallways making soft clicking sounds from her shoes. She took several turns,and stopped when she reached her destination.

_Should I tell them, or not..._

Lucy stood in front of the room, farther and not noticeable for students to see. She opened the door, and it was a huge room. Bookshelves, a hammock, chairs, a coffee table, a huge window, wash bar , and there was a second floor too. Upstairs there was a grand piano, and stereos everywhere, guitars lying around, chords flopped on the ground,a bass and a drum set, this used to be an old band room. But it had been unnoticed for years, until Lucy found it. Behind all the junk was a hidden door,Lucy opened it, there was a picture that looked exactly like Lucy,but on the bottom it said _Layla Heartfilia. _There was victorian furniture, bouquet of flowers, and another window. A chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and the wallpaper was flowers, and a picture frame on the table. It was Lucy when she was young, with a boy next to her with salmon hair.

"Mother, I'm still amazed that he never noticed me, remembers me, it breaks my heart yet..." Lucy said and sat down on the sweetheart chair.

"...Should I tell them, him, what? What do I do? Help me..." Lucy said, tears slowly run down her cheeks. "Maybe I'm just selfish... Why do I want him to remember so badly, and about what happened during when you..."

"Help me..." Lucy said, crying softly. "Why do I act like this around people... I don't want the same thing happening again...No, not again, if you were only here Mom, you could of helped me... You told me to stay strong, but how can I stay strong when I just give off a bold front...I'm weak inside, I'm just this tiny bubble looking for someone to accept me, not for what my parents do or have...I just wanted a simple life, but how can I get a simple life?... Servants tell me to be happy,but they don't know that I am trying to be happy... I have two more years until I'm gonna move, and I'm taking over the company soon, what do I do for the mean time..."

Lucy slowly fell asleep on the chair.

* * *

><p><em>"Mama and Papa left me again, all alone..." a small blonde said holding a match box.<em>

_"Lucy-sama! Put that down!" saida servant. _

_"No!" the small girl yelled back, taking out a match stick, and scratch the stick on the side of the box, a fire lit up, then she placed it on a pile of papers._

_"Luce I wanna play- Luce get out of there!" a small salmon haired boy said, grabbing a cup of water that was on the table and splashed it to the fire, but it was no use. The smoke was everywhere and the boy lost conscious._

_"Help! Help! Help!" yelled the little girl in tears, the servants came and took the children out of the smoking room. They called the little boys parent to inform._

_"Hello Mr and Mrs your son lost conscious, we will get him in the hospital immediately." The servant called, and quickly ran out as soon as possible._

_"Hello- what happened?" said a voice in the other line._

_The firetruck came in, and a man walked up to Lucy._

_"Miss Heartfilia, I am sadly to inform you this news, but your mother died in a plane crash, caused by a engine breakdown, my regards." said the man as tears trailed down the little girls cheek.  
><em>

_"Mama..." she said softly._

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up sweating and panting, she hugged her legs.<p>

"I haven't dreamt about that in a long time..." Lucy mumbled to herself. She finally stood up, and walked herself out of the room, she closed the door, and walked downstairs, and got herself a cup of water. She sat on the hammock drinking the glass of water, and looked outside the window, she walked up to it, and stared outside.

"Remember mom, when we would sit next to the big window in the family room, and you'll read books to me..." Lucy said looking up in the skies. The bell rang, and Lucy could hear the students scurry, talking, joking around, and laughing. "I wish this things can happen to me again..."

* * *

><p>"Yo tabasco freak! Help me find my shirt!" yelled Gray.<p>

"You don't need it stripper!" Natsu said back.

"If I don't Erza is gonna kill me! Now Help!" Gray said.

"Nope, your problem not mine." Natsu said walking out of the classroom.

"Where you going?" Gray asked.

"Dude its lunch, what do you think, and I need to get Lucy from the library." Natsu replied.

"Whatever..." Gray said and looked under his desk, and Natsu left.

Natsu walked the halls, greeted by a couple of girls, took a couple of turns, stopped in front of the library doors, and went inside.

"Luce!" he yelled, he went up to the third floor, and he only saw books on the floor. "She's probably up in the roofs..."

He went up to the roofs, but she wasn't there. "Where is that girl..."

Natsu searched everywhere, and finally he came upon a sound of a piano.

"Everyone is at the cafeteria..." Natsu said to himself, walking closer to sound, and closer, and closer, until he reached to the point where he could hear it loud and clear. "Was there ever a door there." He opened the door, and the sound were all so vivid. He looked around, and saw stairs, he went up, and saw Lucy playing the piano.

_Hammerklavier Sonata No. 29 in B- flat major._

Lucy again, her eyes closed, her fingers moved fast, and graceful. Natsu watched her play, interested, and concentrating, as her moves finger moves on the key. It was like she was telling a story, with every each note she makes, the more it looks like she's in a whole different world. For 5 minutes, Natsu had been watching Lucy, and she was finally done. He clapped, and had a smile on his face.

"How did you find me?" Lucy asked.

"No one is in the halls, they're all in the cafeteria, you can hear things much better. Of course I would find you." Natsu replied mockingly.

"Don't tell anyone about this place." Lucy said like a robot.

"Why? It awesome, this would be a cool hangout!" Natsu said looking once more around the room, Lucy stood up, and walked downstairs, as Natsu followed behind.

"I don't want something taken away from me, this is one of the places that I could be alone, and if it turned into some place where different people can come and socialize, I won't have it anymore, sounds selfish I know, but please don't tell anyone about, this will be our secret." Lucy said softly.

"Okay.." Natsu said.

"Are you hungry?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I was suppose to get you, but you weren't in the library or the rooftop, so the answer is yes." Natsu replied.

"Okay." Lucy said, walking up to a mini kitchen, opening a mini fridge, taking out a cake, ham, cheese, mayo, and lettuce. Then she walked up to the pantry and took out a loaf of bread. She started making sandwiches, tea, and sliced the cake. She placed the food on the coffee table, and sat down on one of the chairs. Natsu also sat down, Lucy handed him a plate, and he took a bite of the cake.

"Mmmm~ Its good!" Natsu said, taking another bite.

"Thank you, I made it myself.." Lucy said sheepishly.

"You did?! You should sell these!" Natsu said.

"You think so..." Lucy said her head down.

"No." Natsu said thinking silently.

"How come?" Lucy asked.

"Because I want you to only cook for me." Natsu said.

"Self centered much?" Lucy teased, making Natsu blushed on what he said.

"But it true~" Natsu shot back. Lucy giggled.

_If only he remembered me, and how much he meant to me,if only he was there for me, but he wasn't, its all my fault..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay how was this chapter?! I tried to add some past memories there, but I'm sure everybody know who that little boy was, I'll tell you why he couldn't remember Lucy in the next chapter! And the drama might come in some later chapters, I have it all planned in mah head, and is this a little too um... Cheesy?! And also this was sort of an inspired story from Clannad, remember that episode when Tomoya found out that he actually knew Kotomi before, and there was a fire? If you do then high five! And people who never watched Clannad, watch it! Just get ready for the feels, especially in season two! And also I'm starting another story! IKR, I feel like I'm writing to much, but I can't stop, its like a drug! I have to attend a fancy b-day tomorrow, hate wearing dresses! High five if you hate dresses too!_**

**_If liked, then give me a review or add in favs, or follow this story, or do everything! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions!- =3= Pyon!_**


	8. Recollect the Memories2

_**Okay, here's the 8th chapter! I'm so happy!I currently have a itchy throat right now, and I hate it! But also it takes me away from choirs! TEEHEE! Hopefully you guys will like this chapter! And I don't plan on making this story short, I plan on making this long, so you know, I can ideas when they come in mind. :p**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, I better get going, class is about to start." Natsu said jumping out of his seat. Lucy laughed. "Whats so funny?"<p>

"I read your records Natsu, you ditched school, and you almost got expelled, you skip class, and you rarely pay attention in class. Your grades are below average, but the only thing you're good at is football." Lucy said.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Natsu asked.

"Don't know, maybe both. But during your previous years in high school you rarely went to class, what changed your mind?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe I guess a sudden change in attitude, and I feel like I have to do it for someone." Natsu said.

"Who might this certain someone be?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know yet, but its probably Lisanna." Natsu said, then made an awkward laugh.

_Yeah... Its about Lisanna... I wish I can just slap you, and yell at you..._

"Well I guess you better get going!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Luce!" Natsu said waving then left Lucy alone in the room again.

_Telling you how I feel... And how you knew me before..._

* * *

><p><em>" Doctor is my son gonna be okay?" said a white hair woman.<em>

_"Yes, this happens all the time when there's fire." the doctor reassured._

_"I'll leave my son to you then doctor..." the woman said, she turned around when she felt a sudden poke on her back._

_"Is Natsu gonna be okay ?" little Lucy asked, as she wiped away her tears._

_"Of course sweetie, Natsu is gonna be fine I'm sure of..." Grandeeney said, caressing her back._

_"Are you sure?" Lucy asked again._

_"Yes I'm sure." Grandeeney said._

* * *

><p><em>"Mom, Dad!" Natsu said, as his parents ran towards him.<em>

_"Natsu, I'm glad you're awake!'' Grandeeney said, ruffling his pink hair._

_"Yeah Mom, and can you please stop, its embarrassing!" Natsu said blushing. "Oh, and how did I even get to this place?"_

_"You went to Heartfilia's remember, then a fire started." Grandeeney answered._

_"Who are the Heartfilia?" Natsu asked, Grandeeney eyes widened._

_"You don't remember them?" Grandeeney asked._

_"Nope." Natsu replied. Then Lucy came inside the room._

_"Hi Natsu." Lucy said then smiled._

_"Hi, who are you?" Natsu asked, as Lucy frowned._

_"I'm Lucy remember? Your best friend?" Lucy said, as some tears come down her face._

_"You are? Well I'm sorry I don't remember you, but we can still be friends, I guess." Natsu said._

_"Mrs. Dragneel may I talk to you?" Lucy asked, but it was more of a command._

_"Sure sweetie what do you want to talk about?" Grandeeney asked, as they walked outside Natsu's room._

_"I talked to the doctor, and he said that he might had amnesia. He probably remembers only his parents, and some of his friends. And it said it will be cured by a couple of months, but from my prediction I don't think Natsu will remember at." Lucy said._

_"Lucy you don't know unless you tried." Grandeeney said._

_"Its no use..." Lucy said._

_"I'll call your mom when Natsu remembers his memories." Grandeeney said, as tears started flowing on Lucy's cheek._

_'' M-mama died in a plane crash..." Lucy said, as more tears started flowing._

_"I'm so sorry Lucy..." Grandeeney said as tears started flowing on her face._

_"Its okay, but maybe Natsu and I shouldn't play together anymore, but lets keep in touch ." Lucy said._

_"Are you sure with that __decision?" Grandeeney asked._

_"Yes, I feel like a burden." Lucy replied._

_"Lucy you never were a burden, but I can't go against your decision." Grandeeney said._

_"Our company's we'll keep in touch, but our family's won't, maybe in the near future ." Lucy said back._

_"Well I know you'll have a great future when you grow up! You are beautiful, and smart for your age." Grandeeney said and hugged the blonde._

_"Thank you , but I must go now." Lucy said, then started walking away, and disappeared in the distance._

* * *

><p>"I regret that decision, because for ten years I was alone." Lucy said to herself "... But I'm not alone anymore... But I still regret my choices..."<p>

Lucy started picking up the plates,and cleaned up the mess. The started finishing up the cake.

"I feel fat." Lucy said, and looked at her body. She has a slim body, with a big bust."Yup I'm fat." Then took a bite of her cake. "Mmmm~~''

"I should make pie." Lucy said as she took another bite of the cake. "Yeah pie,but what type of pie... Chocolate,strawberry, apple, pumpkin, pecan...I wonder if you can make vanilla pie...Wait caramel pie sound good... Wait no vanilla with marshmallows on top, then melt the marshmallows that were on top... Yes, but how do I make one.."

"I know, I'll get a cookbook about pies." Lucy said, then stood, up put her cake away, and went outside. "Two more periods till schools over... I'll go to the library, they probably have book about pies there." Then Lucy started to walk to the library, until when Sherry and two more other girls stopped her.

"Oh this is Lucy? This is a waste of my time Sherry." said a girl with black hair said.

"Yeah, she's like normal." said another girl with silver hair.

"Trust me Angel and Minerva, she insulted me." Sherry said.

"Well Lucy, whatever your name is, don't talk crap about Sherry, why won't you just hangout with your friends who's probably dying to become one of us. But you probably don't have friends, seeing from your state." Minerva said snickering.

"I have the rights to talk to her like that, she started this problem first anyways,and I do have friends that actually care,unlike you people,I get my ways in a different way. Minerva Orlando, a popular sh*tty girl, class 2-E, and Angel Aguria, real name Sorano, class 2-E. Sherry you must be pretty lonely when you guys have different homerooms?" Lucy asked mockingly.

"Shut up! You're probably dumber than us!" Angel shot back.

"Yup, I'm pretty dumb for scoring the highest score, and is always number one in the whole school." Lucy said.

"We'll finish this later, but for now this is not over." Minerva said, then walked away.

"Tch. We'll see." Lucy said, and went to the library.

* * *

><p>"Cookbooks are always in this aisle, so... Here it is!Book about pie's!" Lucy said, and snatched the book of the shelf,and started reading it. "Maybe I should give it to someone..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi! Where were you?" asked Gray, hitting the back of Natsu's head.<p>

"None of your business!" Natsu shot back.

"It is, so where were you?" Gray asked again.

"With your mom." Natsu said with annoyance.

"Don't give me that, where were you, wait you said you were going to get Lucy, where did you guys go?" Gray asked, yet again.

"Stop asking me questions, and I can't tell you." Natsu replies.

"Why not?" Gray asked again.

"I told you, stop asking me questions, and she told me not to tell anyone." Natsu replied.

"When did you become so obedient when people tells you what to do?" Gray asked.

"And when did you start asking questions like an annoying kid?" Natsu said.

"Whatever,I'll just ask her myself." Gray said, and sat down on his seat.

"Good luck with that." Natsu murmured.

"Tch, you guys are pretty close for knowing only each other for two days." Gray said, then sighed.

"We only known each for two days!? I thought I knew since I was like seven!" Natsu said shocked.

"Yes Natsu, can't you keep track of time, and teachers coming soon." Gray said.

"Really where!?" Natsu said looking.

"Stop it you look a retard." Gray said.

"Your the retard." Natsu retorts.

"Yeah sure I am." Gray said. "Wait how come in grade school you were smart?"

"I don't know." Natsu said back.

"You know you can actually be in class A if you tried, and also you wouldn't be in this class to annoy me." Gray said.

"Shut up!" Natsu said.

"Whatever you say," Gray said then sighed, and opened his bag. "Dammit."

"What is it this time?" Natsu asked.

"Its her again." Gray said taking out a piece of envelop.

"Oh your secret lover?" Natsu asked mockingly.

"Shut up, and at least I know who's this person who kept giving me these." Gray said.

"Who is it?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia..." Gray replied.

"Oh the blue haired chick, thats in the swimming club?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, its her alright." Gray answered.

"She's pretty hot I guess." Natsu said.

"Yeah,and annoying, she's just like 'Gray-sama' this and 'Gray-sama' that."Gray added.

"Sucks for you!" Natsu said chuckling

_Have I known you before..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hey~~ So how was it?! Ugh! I hate having an itchy throat! Well hopefully this was a good chapter! And NaLu will come later in the story, because you know. If you want to make this story long, I have to add some extra conflict in this. I really can't wait till I add the drama!_**

**_If liked then give me a review, or add in favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! Now I have to finish new episodes of the anime shows I'm watching!- =3= Pyon!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys, I'm still sick, and I yeah. I've been busy too, *sighs*. I just want to be a panda! Hopefully you guys will like this chapter!_**

* * *

><p>"Oh sh*t, Sherry is coming." Natsu whispered to Gray.<p>

"Yeah, this is gonna awkward." Gray whispered back, as Sherry walked in.

"Move." Sherry said, and they made way for the girl ", Natsu where were you during lunch?"

"None of your business." Natsu replied coldly.

"It is, I bet you were doing something dirty with Lisanna, she wasn't at the cafeteria also, so what did you guys do?" Sherry asked, with a smirk.

"Don't talk crap about Lis, and I wasn't even with her, she told she had a meeting with the squad, nothing else, and keep your mouth shut Sherry." Natsu retorts, and gave her a glare.

"Tch, you were with that Lucy b*tch weren't you." She snarled.

"That's none of your business." Natsu shot back.

"Natsu, don't talk to that low status girl, all she can do is talk, just hang out with us again,it will be fun, just like before." Sherry said.

"That was in middle school Sherry, not the present, can't you just keep your mouth shut once in a while, your annoying voice is enough to make me die." Natsu said back.

"Whatever you say Natsu, but I'll be waiting, and you can bring your little girlfriend too, so you know the more the merrier." Sherry says, and made small laugh.

"Just die in a hole." Natsu mumbled.

"I heard that!" Sherry said.

"Yeah I did that on purpose!" Natsu said back, then sighed.

"Hey Natsu, lets go to the arcade later, and lets ask Lucy too." Gray said.

"Yeah, we don't have football practice right?" Natsu asked.

"Its tomorrow, so we're free."Gray replied.

"I'm gonna beat your ass stripper!" Natsu said.

"Sure you are." Gray saidback.

"Sit down!" said the teacher, and Gray and Natsu quickly went back to their seats.

* * *

><p>"Luce, you want to go to the arcade?" Natsu asked the blonde who was reading a book.<p>

"Arcade? I thought teenagers these days use their phones for games and social media?" Lucy asked.

"Silly, we still go to arcades, just not that often." Natsu replies.

" Interesting..." Lucy said, and got up.

" So are you coming?" Gray asked.

" Yeah, I'll come." Lucy said.

" Hurray!" Natsu cheered jokingly." Is this gonna be your first time?"

" Yes." Lucy replies.

"I think your gonna like it there." Gray said.

"Okay." Lucy said, and they left school.

* * *

><p>"This is overwhelming." Lucy said.<p>

"How?" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"The flashing lights, it gives me a headache, and also I feel like its too loud, and this is gonna make me blind." Lucy replied.

"Have you been living under a rock?!" Natsu said.

"No, I'm just not used to neon lights, stars are okay, but this is a waste of electricity." Lucy said.

"No its not, here try a game, pick a player, and you'll go against a person behind, now play." Gray said, and so Lucy sat down, put a coin in, and started playing. As soon as the game started, Lucy's finger swiftly pressed te buttons.

_**5 minutes later...**_

"Dammit!" yelled a guy who was playing against Lucy, and walked up to Gray and Natsu. "Where you the one who won?"

"No, sir." Gray answered.

"You?" the guy asked Natsu.

"No sir." Natsu replies.

"Then who did!?" complained the guy.

"Me." Lucy said bluntly.

"You? A girl, I don't think so." the guy said.

"Then would you like another rematch?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, and this time I'll win... Tch, I girl can't beat me." the guy said, and mumbled the last words.

_**A few moments later...**_

"I win." Lucy said, and put her hands in the air.

"Impossible!" The guy said, and stormed off somewhere else.

"Good job Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Papa, I want ice cream." Lucy said, and put her arms up.

"Okay." Natsu said, and put Lucy on his back.

"You guys look like a couple." Gray said.

"Shut up Uncle Gray." Lucy said, Natsu snickered.

"What Lucy said." Natsu said.

"Great,now I'm an uncle, Lucy you have some weird mind." Gray said.

"No, I have a unique mind, and you have a retarded one." Lucy said.

"Burn Gray, and you can't insult back because we had a deal." Natsu said.

"Tch, whatever.." Gray said, and they walked to an ice cream parlor.

"Oooh... They still have these." Lucy said, and stared in awe.

"Yeah, its old but its also rare to find, luckily Magnolia still have these." Natsu said, and dropped Lucy down.

"What flavor do you want Miss?" asked the parlor.

"Vanilla please." Lucy replies.

"Chocolate." Natsu said.

"Mint for me please." Gray said.

"Okay coming right up." the parlor said and started scooping up the ice cream.

"Papa after this I have to go home." Lucy said.

"Okay, want me to take you home?" Natsu asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." Lucy replied.

"Okay, just be careful." Natsu said.

"Here you go, vanilla, chocolate, and mint ice cream!" the parlor said and handed them the ice cream. "Hey is that your girlfriend?" the parlor whispered to Natsu.

"No, I have a girlfriend already sir." Natsu replies.

"Then how about the other guy?" he asked.

"Him, no way, Gray will never date Lucy!" Natsu said, catching Gray and Lucy's attention.

"Me dating Gray sounds interesting,but I have my own reasons to not date him." Lucy said.

"Dating Lucy sounds fun, but I don't think so." Gray said.

"Lucy what are your reasons?" Natsu asked.

"I told you, personal reasons." Lucy replied.

_I'm getting married..._

"Okay, and Gray...I have no idea." Natsu said, while he paid the parlor.

"I better get going now." Lucy said.

"Okay, bye Lucy." Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"Bye, see you guys tomorrow!" Lucy said, and left.

"Well I better get going too, see you later ice princess." Natsu and left Gray.

* * *

><p>"Natsu-nii, welcome home!" a little blue haired girl greeted.<p>

"Sup Wendy, is dinner ready?" Natsu asked.

"No, but get ready, Mom said to dress up, we have company." Wendy replies.

"Oh, is our cousins coming over?" Natsu asks.

"No, Dad invited over an owner of one of the companies he's gonna sign a contract with." Wendy said.

"Oh, okay, I better get changed then." Natsu said,and went up stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV:<strong>

I went back down stairs all dressed up,boy do I hate dressing up formal, anyways dinner was ready and the guy was there. What a pain. Why can't they just do it in like a meeting or something?! Not a dinner! But its not my problem. I went over to my usual spot in the table, and I watch my Dad talk to the guy.

"Natsu I'll like to introduce you to Mr. Heartfilia." my dad says, and I walk on over to them. Heartfilia?! Have I heard that name before!? It sounds like Lucy's last name... Wait is it?! I'll just brush it off, its nothing to worry anyways. took his hand out for me to shake, and so I took my hand out and blah blah blah.

"Nice to meet you Natsu." said.

"Nice to meet you too ."I said,and went back to my usual spot. Soon the servants started coming, and brought the food, yes, the food, the only thing I wanted this whole entire time, my Mom and my little sister came in, and went to their spot, while my Dad and talked.

"Jude, I heard that your girl will be marrying Eucliffe son." my dad starts.

"Yeah, but I haven't really thought about it yet, I told my daughter, but I feel like I should make her choose her own." course you're suppose to make your daughter choose!?

"Oh.."My dad said, well this thing got boring quickly.

"So about the contract." said.

"Oh yes, I thought of..." My dad said, but I couldn't hear the rest because my mom asked me a question.

"Natsu, how was school?" Mom asks.

"Okay." I reply.

"I heard you had a test today." My mom said.

"Yeah." I reply, keep it short,keep it short!

"What grade did you get?" My mom asks,No!But wait its actually a good grade this time!

"A B minus," I say, and a smile formed on my mom's face.

"Finally."My mom said. "A sudden change in heart about studying?"

"No, I didn't even study."I reply.

"I remember when you were in elementary, you would always score top, now you might actually be there again in high school." Mom says, yeah right.

"I don't think so, this girl I know is like a prodigy,I swear, she scores the highest all the time, and she doesn't even study." I reply.

"Oh,whats her name?" My mom asks, why do parents ask so many questions all the time?!

"Lucy." I said, and my mom dropped her fork. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." My mom says quickly, there's something.

_I knew you before..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: How was it?! Was it a good chapter?! Well I won't be updating for a while,I am sorry but, I just wanted to update. So here's Chapter ,hopefully it was okay,and yeah!  
><em>**

**_If liked then give me a review, or add in Favs,or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your idea and opinions! -=3= Pyon!_**


	10. Middle School Part 1

_**Hola, to the people who are reading this story! Okay tried a new way of greeting you guys, so yeah! 69 favs already, I feel so loved! Okay here's chapter 10!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

"Mom, do you know her?" Natsu asks.

"Well of course not, but hearing her name, it seems like she might be quite unique." Grandeeney said.

"Yes, she is." Natsu said.

"Maybe you can invite her next time." Grandeeney said.

"Yeah, probably." Natsu said, and started cutting his steak.

"So how come you were late today?" Grandeeney ask Natsu.

"I went to the arcade with my friends." Natsu replies.

"There names?" Grandeeney asked.

"Gray and Lucy." Nats replies.

"You and Lucy seem quite close." Wendy said, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess..." Natsu replies as he took a bite of his food.

"Oh I'm sorry, I need to take this, sorry for the interruption." Jude said, and walked to the hallways.

"Natsu." Igneel said.

"Yes?" Natsu asks.

"How was school?" Igneel asked.

"Okay." Natsu replies _"The hell?! Why do they keep coming with the same questions?!" _Natsu thought.

"I heard that you actually got a good grade." Igneel said.

"Its not a big deal." Natsu said back.

"Well if you actually study harder, you can score high, and go to class 2-A." Igneel said,taking a sip of his wine.

"Yeah like that is ever gonna happen." Natsu scoffed.

"You don't know Natsu, maybe you will, in your last year maybe." Igneel said.

"Whatever." Natsu mumbled,then Jude came back in the dining room.

"Sorry, my daughter called, one of my hotels had some trouble,but she had it covered." Jude said as he sat down on his seat.

"You let your daughter help you?" Natsu asks.

"Well yes, she has the highest grades out of all the students in the whole school, and she said she was bored." Jude replies.

"What school does she go too?" Natsu asks.

_"Lucy told me not to tell anything about her during the dinner, but I'll do anyways." _Jude thought. "Fairy Tail."

Natsu had a sudden urge to spit out his water, but he hold it back. "Is her name L-Lucy?"

"Yes." Jude replies.

_"Lucy never told me!? Wait now she's gonna marry Eucliffe son! Who ever that is, but what the hell?!" _Natsu thought.

"It seems like its time for dessert,anyone?" Grandeeney said.

"Well yes, I would definitely want one Grandeeney." Jude said.

"Me too." Igneel said.

"Me too!" Wendy squealed.

"Natsu?" Grandeeney ask.

"Um, no thank you I'll be going up stairs now, please excuse me." Natsu said wiping his chin, and left the dining room.

* * *

><p><em>Soft cries can be heard, and the fire grew. The girls face was covered with some dust, and the air felt hot. I can't see her face,but I know I need to save her.<em>

_"Get out there!" I yell. She stood still,and cried, I took the cup of water that was still in the table,and threw it to the happen, I took the pitcher, and threw it, still nothing happen. Suddenly everything turned black, and all I remember was "Someone help!"_

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up jolting out of his bed, he was sweating, and he quickly went to the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water to refresh himself.<p>

"I hadn't had that dream in a while..." Natsu said to himself, and look in the mirror. "Who was that girl in the fire?"

"Natsu breakfast ready! Come down here, or you'll be late for school!" Grandeeney yelled.

"Coming!" Natsu yelled back."Dammit!"

Natsu quickly put on his uniform, and went downstairs.

"Good morning Natsu-nii!" Wendy greeted.

"Good morning Wendy!" Natsu greeted back.

"Eat your breakfast! You're gonna be late for school!" Grandeeney said,giving Natsu a a piece of toast.

"Thanks Mom! Bye!" Natsu said, and left his household. He dashed out, and saw Gray walking ", Ice Freak!"

"Oi!" Gray said waving, as Natsu walked with him.

"Woke up late?" Gray asks.

"Yup." Natsu replies.

"Ugh, football practice!" Gray whined.

"Quit whining, at least tomorrow is Monday." Natsu said, finishing up his toast.

"I'm suppose to say that!" Gray exclaimed.

"Too bad." Natsu said.

"Tch." Gray said, as they entered school. "I feel like someone is staring at us."

"You're just imagining things."Natsu reassured.

"No I'm not, seriously, dude you gotta believe me!" Gray said.

"Just chill out, you'll be fine." Natsu said, and they entered the building.

In the distance, a girl with blue hair, was hiding behind a bush, with binoculars on her hands. Juvia Lockser.

"Gray-sama is so amazing, Juvia needs a plan to get Gray-sama all to herself!" Juvia said, as she took a notepad, and wrote some things out. Inside the school building.

"Natsu! Where's Lucy?" ask Lisanna.

"Probably in the library." Natsu replies.

"Okay, come with me, I need to give her something!" Lisanna said, grabbing Natsu's hand and pulled him to the library.

"Can't you do it later?" Natsu whined.

"No!" Lisanna replies, as they open the library doors. "Lucy my angel, where are you?"

"Over here Mama!" Lucy said, yelling and running over to Lisanna and gave her a hug.

"My angel!" Lisanna said, hugging Lucy. "I have something for you."

"What is it Mama?" Lucy asks.

"This!" Lisanna said holding a pendant, it was a circle, and inside was a golden key.

"Wow, I love it Mama!" Lucy said, taking the pendant.

"When I saw it, I thought I should give it to you, I'm glad that you like it!" Lisanna said, as Lucy put it on her neck.

"Pretty, thank you so much Mama! I also have something for you!" Lucy said, and took out a charm bracelet.

"Lucy, this is beautiful, is this real gold and diamonds?" Lisanna asked in awe. Lucy nodded. "Oh Lucy, you shouldn't have, this must have cost a fortune."

"Its okay Mama, I'm rich." Lucy said, feeling uncomfortable saying the last two words. Then Natsu stiffened.

"Lucy you're the daughter of Jude Heartfilia right?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, Papa told you about it yesterday didn't he?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah." Natsu replies.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lisanna asks worriedly.

"Nothing Mama, maybe you should go tell Levy, Gray, Erza, Jellal, and Gajeel that I'm inviting them to a tea party at my house, I'll give you my address,and its this Sunday. You're all invited." Lucy said.

"Okay, I'll see you later Lucy!" Lisanna said, and left.

"Your getting married?" Nastu asks.

"Its not your problem Natsu." Lucy said.

"Yes it is, why are you getting married?" Natsu asked again.

"Its for the company, Natsu I agreed anyways, it was my choice!" Lucy yelled.

"Well what if I don't like it?" Natsu asks.

"You have Lisanna Natsu!" Lucy said, as some tears come down.

"Look, I'm sorry, but your Dad said that he might so don't take the marriage seriously, he said that he might let you pick your own spouse." Natsu said, patting her back.

"But he doesn't love me back, nor does he even know I love him." Lucy said.

"Then tell him." Natsu said.

"It'll be awkward then." Lucy said.

"Where is he?" Natsu asks.

"He's a lot closer than you think." Lucy said, and smirked.

_Its you dumbass..._

"Then tell him, if he's that close then tell him, maybe he likes you back." Natsu said.

"He already has someone." Lucy said.

"Who?" Natsu asks.

"Its personal." Lucy said.

"Okay,then I won't ask anymore." Natsu said, as he help Lucy up.

"Here's my address..." Lucy said handing him a card.

"Thanks." Natsu said taking it.

"I won't be living in it for long though." Lucy said.

"How come?" Natsu asks.

"Reasons, but anyways, class starts in exactly thirty-seconds, have fun getting there on time!" Lucy said, as Natsu dashed to his homeroom. "I love you Natsu Dragneel, I always had..."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey its Lucy again." said a girl.<em>

_"Yeah, how come she's getting coach attention just because she's better?" said another girl._

_"Yeah, and I bet her Dad paid the coach, I could be much better," said another._

_"Look she's on the uneven bars, why can't she just go to a different gymnastic class?" said another._

_"I know right!" they say, and giggled._

_"Okay Lucy, the nationals is not far away I want you to do your best, and I want a graceful precise performance." the coach said, as Lucy nodded._

* * *

><p><em>"Where's Lucy, she's suppose to be here five minutes ago?!" coach said, as the judges was about to disqualify Lucy. Then a man with a suit went towards Lucy's coach.<em>

_"Due to her father, she will not be entering this contest, sorry for this, but orders are orders." the man said._

_"What?!" The coach said in turmoil._

* * *

><p><em>Middle School:<em>

_"Lucy she probably payed someone to do her work..." snickered a gir._

_"Yeah, she's probably dumb in real life." another said._

_"I know right!" they said together and giggled._

_Lucy was in the library reading books, only two people where there. Lucy just sat, and read her book, she was silent, and just kept reading, until someone tapped her back._

_"Hey do you know which asle this book is in?" ask the guy._

_"Asle number 7," Lucy said without even looking at the persons face._

_"Thanks, and whats your name?" he asks._

_"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy replies._

_"My name is Sting, Sting Eucliffe." Sting said, and Lucy finally turned around, and looked at him._

_"I know." Lucy said._

_"Wow, are you a fan?" Sting said jokingly._

_"No, I was reading students attendance that was placed in the library, your Sting Eucliffe, class 3-C, am I right?" Lucy said._

_"Correct, what sport do I play?" he asks._

_"Football, you're the son of Jiemma." Lucy said and went back reading her book._

_"And your Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia, you were suppose to be in the gymnastic nationals, but you didn't because your dad, well that one was personal wasn't it? Anyways see you around!" Sting said, and left. Lucy watched him leaving, and closing the door. She then gritted her teeth._

_"Tch, bullshit." Lucy said to herself, and went back reading her book._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Happy New Years Eve! Anyways hopefully this was an okay chapter. I wanted to add some of Lucy's middle school life so yeah!**_

**_If liked then please review, or add in favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! -=3= Pyon! _**


	11. Middle School Part 2

_**Kamusta! I tried another way of greeting you guys so yeah! And I am Filipino so... Hopefully this will be a good chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em>Middle School:<em>

_"How was school Miss Lucy?" Miss Spetto ask ._

_"Okay." Lucy replies._

_"Talked to anyone?" Miss Spetto ask._

_"Sting Eucliffe." Lucy replies._

_"Oh, maybe he can be your friend." Miss Spetto said ._

_"Maybe," Lucy said, and went upstairs._

* * *

><p><em>"You're here again, what do you want?" Lucy ask.<em>

_"Just wanted to know more about you." Sting replies._

_"Don't you have a date to attend?" Lucy asks._

_"Oh just because I'm popular, does not mean I have a date everyday, but if its you, I wouldn't mind." Sting said, with a flirty grin._

_"Nice try with the pick up line, I'm blushing so hard, Oh my god Sting-kun said that to me!" Lucy said sarcastically._

_"Tch, I'll make you mine blondie..." Sting said._

_"I'll like to see you try, by the way your blond too," Lucy said._

_"I know, we'll make a perfect couple." Sting said with a grin._

_"In your dreams lover boy." Lucy said back._

_"Playing hard to get won't get you anywhere, how about I'll take you out on Saturday?" Sting says._

_"And if I agree?" Lucy asks._

_"We'll go somewhere that you'll probably like.." Sting says._

_"And what if I don't like it?" Lucy asks._

_"You won't, I'm sure, so are you in?" Sting asks._

_"Yeah I'm in." Lucy said,and Sting finally left her alone. "Lets see what you got Eucliffe."_

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you taking me to a boat, I'll get sea sick." Lucy said like a robot.<em>

_"A little adventure, there's an island here, that I'm sure you'll like the most." Sting said, as Lucy aborted on the __yacht._

_"Adventure you say? Are you sure that it will be? You're talking to a girl who visited all seven continents." Lucy said._

_"Seven continents you say, but have you ever been to this place." Sting said pointing at an island up ahead._

_"No." Lucy said._

_"Thought so, I'm pretty sure you'll like it." Sting said._

_"You're pretty confident about it aren't you?" Lucy asks._

_"Why wouldn't I, you'r1 like the most antisocial person in the whole school." Sting said._

_"I'm not antisocial, its just I don't like talking to people ever since that incident 6 years ago." Lucy said, as she lifted her head up to feel the soft breeze._

_"It wasn't really your fault you know." Sting said trying to comfort her._

_"Sting it was my fault, if you were there to see everything then you'll agree that I did it, now he doesn't remember me, it hurts. Up to this day I still cry about it, I feel pathetic," Lucy said, as Sting wrapped his arm around her._

_"Its gonna be fine, I'll be here for you..." Sting says._

_"Are you sure you won't turn around just like the other kids did?" Lucy asks._

_"Yeah, I'm sure." Sting reassured._

_"When did you become such a gentlemen?" Lucy asks._

_"Since the first time I saw you." Sting says with a grin._

_"You have the worst pickup lines ever." Lucy said._

_"Like you could do better!" Sting says back._

_"I do." Lucy said._

_"Says the person who never asked out a guy or a girl!" Sting says back._

_"Well then let me do a pick up line to you then." Lucy said._

_"Go ahead, lets see." Sting said._

_"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together." Lucy says._

_"Thats all you got!" Sting says laughing._

_"Shut up! There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on none of them have been in your arms." Lucy said smiling, as Sting blushed lightly. "Told you I could do it."_

_"So is it true?" Sting asks._

_"True what? About that pickup line? Yeah." Lucy says._

_"Really... Then-" Sting was cut off when Lucy kissed him on the cheek._

_"You talk too much, just stay silent for a while." Lucy said, and left him standing in awe._

_"Hey wait up!" Sting said as he catched up to her, Lucy just giggled._

* * *

><p><em>"I'm gonna die, why is it so high up?" Lucy ask, as they hike up a cliff.<em>

_"Its best part of this island! Now come on!" Sting said, and took her hand._

_"If I die, I'm gonna make you pay for my funeral, and it better be a nice one." Lucy said, as she took a leap._

_"Yeah, yeah, we're almost there.." Sting said, as they finally reached their destination._

_"Sugoi..." Lucy said in awe, flower beds where everywhere with different types of flowers. "You've done some research about me Eucliffe..."  
><em>

_"Of course I did, luckily I remember about this place, you know how hard it is to find a place near by that has multiple types of flowers, and its up on the cliff?" Sting said._

_"Its not hard, Hawaii has this, but its also not that close I guess your it could have been better if it was Hawaii..." Lucy said, as she bend down to smell one of the flowers._

_"Maybe next time." Sting said._

_"I'm scared." Lucy said as she snapped one of the flowers off of the stem._

_"Scared of what?" Sting asks._

_"Everyone turning their backs on me..." Lucy replies._

_"Lucy that will never happen!" Sting said._

_"Are you sure...?" Lucy asked again._

_"Yeah I'm sure." Sting said._

_"Okay." Lucy said, then smiled._

* * *

><p><em>"I saw you with Sting last Saturday, I bet you bribed him so you can have a date with him." snarled one of the girls to Lucy.<em>

_"Yeah, I bet you made your dad pay him." said another._

_"I didn't, but I bet you tried to do the same thing." Lucy said._

_"I didn't! I bet you're just jealous that I get to hang out with him!" the girl said back._

_"I'm not jealous at all, see my expression." Lucy shot back._

_"You're just an antisocial freak, who reads books just like nerds! And everything would be better if you were never been in his life, why won't you just leave then!" said the other._

_"Then I will! And I hope you'll be glad by then, and guess who supports your company's, me! Good luck keeping your debts in repair." Lucy said, and walked away._

_"Hey Lucy- wait where are you going, class is gonna start soon!" Sting said, as he grab hold of Lucy's wrist._

_"Maybe I should of never been in your life..."Lucy said."...And maybe I should just leave like what they say..."  
><em>

_"Lucy that's not true, are you just gonna runaway from your problems!?" Sting yelled._

_"Same for you, remember her, do you still cared for her when she left!? Did you chase after her!? What about Yukino!?" Lucy yelled._

_"Even if I still have feelings for her, I found you, and don't you know that I love you!?" Sting yelled._

_"But I love someone else.." Lucy said, as Sting tightened his grip._

_"Then I'll make you fall for me, and forget about that other guy!" Sting said._

_"Good luck trying Eucliffe, but my love for him will still be strong, even if he doesn't love me back, that feeling will still stay in my heart, you won't be seeing me for a while..." Lucy said, as she released herself from Sting's grasp._

* * *

><p>"Eucliffe, you haven't given up yet, but she's coming back soon..." Lucy said to herself, as she took out a picture out of her pocket, it was Sting, Lucy, and a girl with silver hair just like Lisanna, "Yukino..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Sunday! Its time to go to Lucy's house for the tea party!" Lisanna said.<p>

"Yup! I can't wait to see her house!" Levy squealed.

"Where is Natsu, he has Lucy's address!" Lisanna said.

"Yeah, where is that tabasco freak!?" Gray said, looking around, and saw Natsu behind him.

"What did you say perverted ice cube!?" Natsu said.

"Nothing, were where you?" Gray ask, changing the subject.

"I saw stray kitten, and I got distracted.." Natsu said.

"Lets just get going, lead the way Natsu!" Lisanna said, as she pushed him in the front.

"To bunny girls house we go!" yelled Gajeel.

"What are you? Dora the Explorer?" Natsu said.

"No!" Gajeel said back.

"Shut up! Natsu just lead the way!" Erza yelled.

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsu saluted and led the way.

* * *

><p>"Sugoi!~~~" Lisanna, and Levy said in amazement.<p>

"Lucy's dad is Jude Heartfilia, so it explains a lot." Natsu said.

"J-Jude H-Heartfilia!?" Gray and Jellal said in astonishment.

"Yup," Natsu replies, as Erza nods.

"I've done research on her, but they were locked, so I asked my Dad if he can unlock it." Erza said.

"You totally took advantage of your dad because he's from the military..." Gray said.

"N-no I d-didn't!" Erza stuttered back.

"Glad everyone can come here." Lucy said. "Please follow me."

Then Lucy took the group to a garden, a table was set in the middle, with 8 chairs surrounded by it.

"Please take a seat, I'll bring the food soon." Lucy said, and left the seven alone.

"Its so elegant!" Levy and Lisanna squealed.

"I feel like this is gonna like those dinner parties I attended not to long ago." Natsu said, as Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal sided with him.

"Lucy has a certain taste though..." Erza said, as she examine the table settings.

"How so?" Lisanna ask.

"This would be French style for tea party, but the China has a Japanese style." Erza said.

"Now that you say that, it certainly does... Its like Western style, and Eastern style mixed together, I wonder how the it looks like inside...?" Levy said.

"I'm back," Lucy said as she placed a pie filled with marshmallows on top.

"Looks good!" Gray and Natsu said.

"I'm not done yet.." Lucy said, as she took out a blow torch, then ignite it, and melted the marshmallows on top. "...That's better, please eat..."

"Did you make this yourself Lu-chan?" Levy asks.

"Yes, I don't like making my servants do everything, I feel like I'm burdening them, so I help them out with the cooking, and let them eat dinner with me, since my dad lives in a different house." Lucy replies.

"Your dad lives in a different house?" Lisanna aks.

"Yeah, since I own this one." Lucy said, pointing at the mansion.

"You own that?!" They all said unison.

"Yes, I own a company, ever since then I get my own money, but soon I'll be taking my Dad's place..." Lucy replies.

"Wait Lucy didn't you say you're gonna move soon?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah, there was an old house of mine that I loved the most, and it needed some renovations, so I bought this one as a temporary house." Lucy said back.

"Temporary?!" they said again in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm making more and more long chapters, well hopefully this was a good one! Well I updated my name again, so I guess you have to get used to this one!**_

_**If liked then give me a review, or add in favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions!- =3= Moi!**_


	12. Note

**Not an update!**

**I will not be updating for a while, I don't know when I will update next time, but I just wanted to tell you guys... I'm sorry, I'm tearing up as I write this down,but I wanted to tell you guys I love you all! Very much!**


	13. The Trip

_**I'm Back!Thanks for all the people who gave me a review, I'm so happy, you guys just made my day, and also for the people who follow or added this in their favorites! Welcome to group, yes, you guys are in a group, the Moi group. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter! **_

_**Please Read!: I was thinking of changing the name into "Lost Memories", and so I wanted you guy's opinion if I should change it or not. Give me a review!**_

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan can we go inside your house?" Levy asks.<p>

"Sure, that was my plan, is everyone finished?" Lucy asks.

"Yes~~" Everyone said back.

"That strawberry shortcake was delicious Lucy, can you make me some nexttime?" Erza asks. Lucy just nodded.

"I'm stuffed!" Natsu said as he rubbed his belly.

"Me too." Gray said also, and so did Gajeel.

"I need to use the bathroom." Jellal said.

"Okay then lets go inside,"Lucy said, as she lead the way. They stopped at a huge door, with stain glass windows.

"This looks expensive.." Levy said. "Even if my house is big, this one is bigger.."

"Not really.." Natsu said.

"Well for you it isn! You're also the son of a very rich person!" Gray said.

"The old house is bigger than this.." Lucy said,

"You said it needed some renovations, how come?" Natsu asks.

"Well actually, my dad didn't want to fix it, so when I had my own company I had enough money to fix it to the way it was before.." Lucy replies, as she opened the door.

"It looks like a fancy hotel..." Lisanna said.

"Welcome back Ojou-sama." the servants say, all lined up. Lucy just nodded, and they discarded.

"How many servants do you have? I only have five..." Lisanna asks.

"fifteen all together..." Lucy replies.

"Amazing..." Lisanna said.

"Is it, I really didn't need that many, but my father insisted.." Lucy said."Julie, please escort to the nearest bathroom."

"Yes Ojou-sama, please come this way ." the servant said, and escorted him to the nearest bathroom.

"By the way, all of my servants have high IQ's, they know all of you very well, they'll soon leave me, and work in my company, then another handful of recruits will come and live with me, until its time." Lucy said. "But there's only one servant who stayed with me, she's been with me since I was little, and she's my personal assistant, I'm telling you this because if you tell anything to them, or something they'll hear, it will be all informed to me."

"Scary..." Gray and Gajeel said.

" I know..." Lisanna whispered.

"Who wants to play tennis?" Lucy asks.

"S-sure..." They all reply except for Erza who was just nodding her head.

"But what about Jellal?" Gray asks.

"My servants will escort him to the tennis court, now lets go!" Lucy said.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna beat Ice Princess!" Natsu said,<p>

"I like to see you try um... Well I can't insult you but anyways I like to see you try!" Gray said back, everyone sweat dropped except for Lucy and Erza.

"Let the battle begin!" Lucy said like a robot.

"Tornado smash!" Natsu yell and served the ball hard yo Gray.

"Blizzard swing!" Gray yelled and hit it back with the same force.

"Dragons roar!" Natsu yelled back.

"I ce smash!" Gray yelled back, and they went on and on again.

"This is intense.." Levy and Lisanna said.

"Wait where did the ball go?" Jellal said, and looked around.

"The important question is, who won?" Erza said.

"Then I guess I'll take on both of you." Lucy said. "Natsu you're up first."

"Don't cry when you lose Luce." Natsu said.

"Same for you." Lucy said said back, then she took the ball and hit it with a mass of force.

"Easy." Natsu said and swung, but the ball went through the racket.

"I win." Lucy said.

"Cool..." Everyone said, except for Natsu who was sulking.

"I lost to a girl..." Natsu sulked.

"You always lose to Erza anyways." Gajeel said.

"Not making anything better Gajeel!" Natsu yelled.

"Ojou-sama, someone is asking for you over the phone." said a servant.

"Yes, I'll come right away." Lucy said. "I'll be right back."

Lucy walked up to the telephone, and took the handset. "Hello."

_"Miss Heartfilia, we have an urgent uproar in one of the hotels right now, please come." _said in a strong French accent.

"Sorry, but can I deal with it later, I have guest over." Lucy replies.

_"Please Miss Heartfilia, this might be bad for our appearance,"_

"Okay then, I'll come as soon as possible, I'll be bringing my guest along," Lucy said, and put the handset down."Dammit,why now." Lucy walked back to the tennis court and saw them playing.

"Oh, hey Luce!" Natsu waved.

"I had an urgent call from one of my hotels." Lucy said.

"Oh, we can leave if you want-" Lisanna was cut off.

"No! I insist you come with me." Lucy said.

"Okay..." Lisanna said.

"Oh, and by the way, we won't be taking a car." Lucy said.

"Then where?" they all ask.

"Up there." Lucy said, pointing up in the sky.

"What!?" they said in unison.

"Natsu I know you have motion sickness, and I have some medicine for it, my servants are informing your parents, and-" Lucy said, as her phone ringed. "Thanks- and they agreed, we will be going to Paris!"

"Paris!" Lisanna and Levy squealed.

"Yup, and you don't have to worry about packing up, we'll be staying there for a week, I have people who can give you notes from what you missed at school, and I know what all seven of your styles are in fashion and your sizes, and I can get your clothes pronto." Lucy said.

"Creepy... and cool..." they said astonished.

"Now lets go!" Lucy said.

* * *

><p>"Wow~~" they said amazed.<p>

"Get comfy, because it will a long way from Japan to France..." Lucy said, as she lie down on one of the open seats.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you this Lucy, are you really full Japanese?" Lisanna asks.

"No, I'm half Japanese, half American." Lucy replies. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because you have blonde hair..." Lisanna said.

"Not all people that are American have blonde hair, some have brown hair," Lucy said.

"Ooooh..." Lisanna said in awe, and rest of the flight was just silence, except for Lucy typing in her laptop.

_Type Type Type_

_Silence Silence_

_Type Type Type _

_Silence Silence _

_Type Type Type_

_Silence Silence_

Lisanna just sulked in boredom, everyone else was doing something, Levy was reading a book, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, and Jellal where listening to music, Erza was watching something on a tablet, and Lucy is typing away.

"Oh, I forgot how was the date yesterday?" Lucy ask breaking the silence.

"Oooh~~ Yeah Lisanna~~" Levy said in a mischievous smile.

"I am also interested, Natsu, Lisanna please do tell us what happen to your date,or else." Erza said, saying the last two words with a scary tone. Lisanna and Natsu just blushed, fidgeting with their fingers.

"Um... it went fine... I went to Natsu's house, and informed their parents, then we went to a park to have picnic." Lisanna said blushing.

"Y-yeah..." Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Natsu you know you scratch the back of your head, when you're embarrassed or you're about to tell something that can make a person mad." Lucy adds.

"Now that you say it, that is true..." Levy agreed.

"Lets play a game." Gray suggested, switching the subjects.

"How about, dare or double dare, if you can't do the dare, then I'll push you off the jet, with a parachute of course, since if you die, that might be a problem." Lucy said smiling.

"No, thats too scary, how about would you rather, at least you don't have to do it, you just have to pick." Natsu said.

"Childish game, but okay." Lucy said "Natsu would you rather kiss Gray or dry hump Erza."

"What!? I don't want to dry hump Erza because she'll kill me... But kissing Gray is just..." Natsu said.

"Its not gonna happen, you already said it, just pick one!" Lisanna said.

"Can you add a third option Lucy?!" Natsu said. And Lucy made an evil grin.

"Third option would be, you have the same room with Lisanna, and in Paris is the city of love, and so one bed only, and this will have to happen, so what are you going to pick Natsu, kiss Gray, dry hump Erza, or same room with Lisanna?" Lucy said, and maintained her evil grin.

"Fourth option?! Isn't sleeping with a girl a scandal, give me a fourth option!" Natsu begged.

"Natsu just pick! You had your chances!" they yelled.

"Wait, fourth option would be you will be my dog for the rest of the trip, and this will happen." Lucy said.

"Fourth option!" Natsu said.

"I can't believe you picked fourth option over your girlfriend, but I organize the rooms for you so..." Lucy said, and made an evil laugh.

"Evil..." Gray and Gajeel mumbled. And the rest of the trip was just fun and games, they all slept the rest of the ride, except for Lucy, she was too busy with paperworks.

"Luce you know I am your dog, I can help." Natsu said, startling Lucy a bit.

"Your awake you could of told me that." Lucy said.

"Sorry, anyways, this is suppose to be sorry business letter, how come its in the sales and tax file... Here, then this is suppose to be here..." Natsu said, fixing up Lucy's unorganized paper files.

"Good doggie..." Lucy said, and caressed his hair, Natsu blushed at Lucy's sudden actions.

* * *

><p>"Paris! Oooh! Its so pretty at night!~~" Levy squealed.<p>

"Okay we'll be pairing into two's tonight, Levy and Me, Erza and Jellal, Papa (Natsu)and Mama(Lisanna), then Gray and Gajeel." Lucy said.

"Wait how come I get paired up with Gajeel!?" complained Gray.

"Because Erza and Jellal are dating right? And so is Natsu and Lisanna, and me and Levy are girls, so we need are own personal space, unless Gajeel wants to switch with me for Levy, I bet Levy would like that right?" Lucy said with an evil grin, Levy just blushed."Fine I'll switch them with Levy and Gajeel, I can sleep with Gray either way.

"I feel like this trip is suppose to be Lucy's evil schemes for love." Gray and Gajeel mumbled to themselves.

"Lucy don't you feel like it will be a scandal if you let me sleep with Gajeel, and you with Gray!?" Levy said.

"Then how about we split it into two rooms, me, Levy, Lisanna, and Erza, one room, and Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal, no more switching, period," Lucy said.

"Wait! I don't want to be stuck with Pervy Popsicle!?" Natsu whined.

"Take it or I'll let you sleep outside with only a cardboard box to sleep in." Lucy said.

"Fine..." Natsu said.

"Lets go to our rooms, and Jellal heres the card for your room," Lucy said, throwing it.

"Wait how come he gets it!?" Gray and Natsu complained.

"Because he's much more responsible than you guys, quit whining or I'll both send you outside, and have fun sleeping in only one bed. Don't worry its big, anyways au revoir!" Lucy said, waving.

"What she said." Lisanna said, and waved goodbye.

"Lucy you're good at taming the guys, you're very helpful." Erza said.

"That's how I act around to my workers everyday, ordering them around, and if they don't do it there will be consequences, just a normal day in the business world, ordering people around, writing business letters, signing papers, and checking sales and taxes." Lucy said.

" You seem like you don't like it, why won't you stop then?" Erza suggested.

"If I stop, I won't get to reach what my mother did," Lucy said.

"Well if you need any help,just ask me okay?" Erza said.

"Yes, thanks Erza." Lucy said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm back! That was a quick break wasn't it, well I felt like an amateur at writing so I thought I should read something to get me all pumped up and ready work, I read a lot of shoujou manga and it helped! And I also took the break for a couple of personal reasons, but anyways hopefully this was a good chapter! And don't forget to give me a review if I should change the name or not!**_

_**If liked then give me a review, or add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! - =3= Pyon!**_


	14. The Trip Part Twp

_**Okay, I got a review that said that the story is getting off track, well I felt that way too, but I'm making the Paris trip as a filler arc, just so you know. Anyways,I'll be changing the name soon, and hopefully you guys will like this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>"Morning." Lisanna said half asleep.<p>

"Morning," they reply back. except for Lucy, who was gone.

"Where's Lucy?" Levy asks.

"Look she left a note." Lisanna says, picking up the note from the table. "Be back tonight, left you guys a dress on the table for tonight, come to the dining hall tonight. there will be a dinner party, so be ready."

"She probably told the guys too." Erza said, and took a sip of a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, lets get ready, and check on them." Levy says.

"Yup!" Lisanna says, and they got ready.

* * *

><p>"Morning," Gray says casually.<p>

"Yo." Gajeel greeted.

"Good morning." Jellal says.

"Morning." the girls reply.

"Where's Natsu?" Lisanna asks.

"He left a note saying that he'll be helping Lucy on her work. Not that I care."Gray answers.

"Well what are we gonna do in the meantime?" Lisanna asks.

"Oh, I know, Lets visit Musee d'Orsay, then Palais Garnier, Pont Alexandre III, then-" Levy was cut off by Gray.

"We get it, lets just go and explore." Gray says, and walked off.

"Gray." Erza says in stern voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Gray apologized. "I was trying to act cool!"

"I do not want you to talk to Levy like that again, you hear me!" Erza said with an evil aura.

"Yes s-sir, no I meant m-ma'am!" Gray saluted nervously.

"Yay!" Levu squeales.

"Yay." Jellal and Gajeel said unenthusiastically.

"Be more excited!" Erza yells to the boys.

"Yay!" The said smiling nervously.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour," greeted one of Lucy's workers, Lucy just walked, not looking at anyone.<p>

"Luce, can't you at least be a little more nice to your workers here?" Natsu says.

"Natsu, this is business, I can't be all nice to them, they'll think I'll spoil them, and spoiling is one thing I hate, I have an important meeting and I don't have time for chit chat." Lucy says back in a serious tone, which is different from her normal sweet, soft, and robot type voice..

"But still, a little "Hello" won't do." Natsu says.

"Natsu, you either leave me, or act like what an assistant should be, pick one, I got no time." Lucy says.

"Fine..." Natsu said, and walked beside her.

"Good dog." Lucy says, as they entered a huge room, filled with arguing business men and women.

"Assez!" Lucy yells.

"Um... What does that mean again?" Natsu asks.

"Quite." Lucy replies, and sat down on her usually chair. "Je ai entendu dire que I'un de nos travailleurs ici disons à nos secrets, à un autre rival."

"And translate please." Natsu says.

"I'll do it!" one of them participated," she said, one of our workers here are telling our secrets, to another rival."

"Non seulement cela, j'ai entendu dire que certaines ont été volé, et parle corbeille à notre invité." Lucy says.

"Not only that, I heard that some were stealing, and talking trash to our guest." the guy translated.

"Savez-vous comment cela va ruiner notre réputation!? Ce pourquoi j'ai envoyer des représentants dans ici, gestionnaires de substitution." Lucy says.

"Do you know how it will ruin our reputation!? This is why I send representatives here substitution managers." Then they were all mumbling.

" Nous sommes vraiment désolés, mais nous ne pouvons plus rien y changer." they replied.

"We are truly sorry, but we can't do anything about it anymore." the guy translated.

"I have an idea." Lucy said with a smirk. "Rejeté!" And with that said, Lucy and Natsu left the meeting room to her office.

* * *

><p>"What are you gonna do Lucy?" Natsu asks with concern.<p>

"People like attractions, anything free will catch their eye, putting something like fireworks or a light show can get them to come here." Lucy replies,as she wrote wrote something down on her notepad. "Natsu if you remember, estimate how many people live in Paris?"

"I don't know, like 2.211 million?" Natsu guessed.

"Correct, about how many visit a year?" Lucy asks.

"At least 27 million." Natsu replies.

"How many bedrooms do we have?"

"5,130," Natsu replies.

"You did research didn't you, now divide 27 million with 5,130," Lucy says.

"What?!" Natsu says.

"Kidding," Lucy says. "Lets go."

"To where?" Natsu asks.

"To get some supplies." Lucy says.

* * *

><p>"Tourist likes getting toured right? Well we can have our own tour by picking out people who knows Paris the best." Lucy said. "Ligne haut!"<p>

"Je suis à la recherche d'une personne qui sait que Paris, je vais leur donner une montée avec elles deviennent un guide d'excursion pour le reste de la semaine, vous avez au moins savoir langues que vous avez été spécifié avec, quelqu'un?" Lucy says.

Translate:I am looking for a person who knows Paris, I will give them a raise with they become a tour guide for the rest of the week, you have to know at least languages that you have been specified with, anyone?

About five people walked up, and Lucy had smile on her face. "You five we'll be tour guide's for the rest of the week, by the end of that you'll be carrying huge amount off cash."

"Dismissed!" Lucy yells, and they discarded.

"Now what?" Natsu says.

"Fireworks, we need fireworks..." Lucy mumbles.

"Then...?" Natsu asks.

"What time is it?" Lucy asks.

"11:15." Natsu replies.

"Lunch, thats what we need." Lucy said ", There's a cafe near by lets go."

Natsu and Lucy walked over a cafe right in the corner, and took their order.

"Café avec quelques croissants remplis de chocolat veuillez" Lucy replies.

"Combien?" the worker asks.

"Duex." Lucy replies.

"Venant juste de ma'am" the worker said, and went off to make the two coffee's, as Lucy and Natsu sat down on one of the open seats.

"Its great to have someone who knows how to speak another language!" Natsu said in relief.

"Is it? Well I'm glad you feel that way, we have more work ahead of us." Lucy said, as their coffee came towards them.

"Merci." Natsu says.

"Is that the only word you know in French?" Lucy asks.

"N-no!" Natsu said bashfully "... A-anyways, how come your attitude is much different from school? You're more lively,your voice is more stern and loud."

"I can't put on a pity can I? In front of my workers? Natsu you're making me laugh, do that in front of your workers, they think I'll spoil them, if you're a director then act like one." Lucy says.

"Okay,okay, but what are you gonna do with your "tour guides"?" Natsu asks.

"You don't know?" Lucy asks, Natsu nods his head ", I'm using them because at the end of the tour, many people don't have places to go, and goes around to see a hotel, well my tour guides will guide them to our hotel, and they'll get a discount."

"Then what about the fireworks?" Natsu asks.

"Lights attract people eye, they make eye contact with, the use for fireworks triggers their brain to go to that place." Lucy says.

"What else are you gonna dO?" Natsu asks.

"Anything that comes in mind, I have a lot of work to do, including the dinner party tonight." Lucy replies ", finish quick, we'll be going soon, we don't have much time." Natsu just nods.

* * *

><p>"Lucy welcome back! We missed you!" Levy and Lisanna said all dressed up, Erza just nodded her head.<p>

"I'll be going to change now, go down to the dining hall, I'll be there soon." Lucy says not making any contact to any of them, and left, just as Lucy left, Natsu comes out in his suit and tie.

"Looking good uh... Can't call you any insults but, you look nice..." Gray says, everyone just sweatdropped.

"Whatever popsicle stick." Natsu says back, "where's Luce?"

"Changing, she says we can go to the dining hall now." Lisanna replies.

"Oh okay..." Natsu says.

"What are we waiting for lets go!" Gajeel says.

"Are yous secretly Dora the Explorer or Go Diego Go?" Natsu ask/insult, everyone just giggled.

"Shut up Salamander!" Gajeel says embarrassed.

**~x~**

"So much food~" Natsu says in delight, his eyes sparkling.

"So many people!" Lisanna and Levy said in awe, Natsu and Gajeel stuffed themselves, Gray was talking to someone, and Erza and Jellal had their own conversations. The room was filled chattering and laughter, everyone was all dressed up, the room was decorated in an elegant way, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, where's Lucy?" Natsu asks, with food in his mouth, the Gray pointed at the entrance as Lucy walked in wearing a black and white chiffon dress. Natsu swallowed his food quickly, and wiped his mouth,and stared at Lucy,his jaw dropped in awe. Lucy started walked up to Natsu.

"Flies are gonna get in your mouth if you open your mouth that big." Lucy said, and walked away.

"What she said." Gray said chuckling.

"Shut up pervy popsicle." Natsu says blushing, in the distance was Lisanna, her eyes filled with some what sadness.

"N-Natsu!" Lisanna stuttered walking up to her boyfriend.

"What is it Lis?" Natsu asks.

"Lets dance!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Right now?" Natsu asks.

"Yes right now!" Lisanna says and pulled Natsu into the dance floor, there Natsu and Lisanna ballroom dance.

"A man hates nagging women, you know better than that Lisanna." Lucy mumbled,and walked off somewhere. In the dance floor, Natsu danced with Lisanna uncomfortable, he had an irritated feeling, but maintained his smile. _"I wish this dance can be over soon..." _Natsu thought.

"Are you having fun?" Lisanna asks Natsu.

"Uh- Y-yeah! Yes, I am..." Natsu replies.

"That's good!" Lisanna says and smiles, then Natsu saw Lucy going outside the balcony.

"Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom Lis,be right back!" Natsu says, and ran off somewhere.

"N-natsu...?" Lisanna stuttered.

"Excuse me ma'am can I have this dance." said a blonde tall man with a scar on his right eye.

"L-Laxus?!" Lisanna says in disbelief. "Oh my god, I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Laxus said back.

"Why are you here in Paris?" Lisanna asks.

"Some business." Laxus replies.

"Its been a while since I've seen you,why didn't you visit?" Lisanna asks.

"I didn't know if I could visit without Mirajanes permission.."Laxus says.

"You don't have to _hold_ on to the past anymore Laxus, I'm pretty sure Mira forgives you, and plus she found a man." Lisanna says.

"Oh really, who might that be?" Laxus asks.

"Freed-kun." Lisanna replies.

"F-Freed...?" Laxus stuttered.

"Yeah, why?" Lisanna says.

"Oh nothing, never mind, lets dance." Laxus says, and pulled her, in the background was Natsu, walking towards the balcony.

"Luce...?" Natsu says, and saw Lucy sitting at the baluster railing.

"Sup," Lucy says casually ', why aren't you dancing with Lisanna?"

"Uh..." Natsu says scratching the back of his head.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me." Lucy says, and looked up in the sky, Natsu walked up to her, and sat next to her.

"Its beautiful." Natsu says,"Look at all those stars."

"Those are satellites." Lucy chuckled.

"They're still beautiful, like you..." Natsu says.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry for not updating for a while! Well here_ _it is! I put some more NaLu in there because I wanted too, and I guess I rarely put any NaLu._**

**_If liked then give me a review or add in favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! - =3= Moi!_**


End file.
